


Skeletons are Catching Up

by LindzDDub86



Category: McFly
Genre: Exes, F/M, Secret Children, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86
Summary: Danny and Lauren split up and they go their separate ways.Months or years later, being in a new relationship Danny's past comes and bites him... revealing a secret he never knew!
Relationships: Danny Jones/Original Female Character(s), Dougie Poynter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Judd/Original Female Character(s), Tom Fletcher/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A FANFIC I WROTE IN 2008 SO I APOLOGISE IF ITS NOT UP TO SCRATCH LIKE MY RECENT ONES!!!

“Please don’t go Danny!”  
Danny was packing his stuff in his bag, looked at her, walked past her and headed downstairs. She begged Danny not to leave.  
“Danny please! I’m sorry babes, I’ll change. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Let’s start again, I don’t wanna lose you!”  
Danny stopped, looked at her and laughed under his breath.  
“Well Lauren you’re a bit late for that! You’ve hurt me alright. I love you so much but yet again I fall for someone who only wanted me for my fame.”  
Danny was in a band called McFLY. They had only just been signed up and was getting ready to support Busted on their first arena tour. The other members were Dougie, Tom and Harry in this group.  
Lauren sobbed, “That’s not true!”  
“Then tell me you love me?”.  
Danny snapped at Lauren whilst she was looking at him confused. Danny looked back at Lauren, with tears strolling down his face, “Go on, tell me you love me!”  
“Danny you know I do!”  
“No I don’t actually! You have never told me you love me. You’ve never used the exact words. Bet you’ve told Dougie though!”  
Danny turned away from Lauren and wiped away his tears from his eyes. He loved Lauren so much it hurt him to leave her but this time she really blew it- she cheated on him but not just with another bloke but with his band mate Dougie. Danny picked his stuff up and headed to the front door but Lauren stood in his way.  
“Please babes, I’ll make it up to you. I promise!”  
Danny added, “Don’t promise me anything when you can’t keep them. At least Dougie had the decency to tell me.”  
“I’m sorry Danny. Please don’t leave me.”  
“Of all the lads you could’ve cheated with why the fuck Dougie? I so wanna know Lauren, I mean was I not good enough for you?”  
Danny walked into the living room and plonked his bag on the floor. He stood there looking at Lauren trying to cry and waited for an explanation.  
“You are more than good enough Danny…”  
“But?” Danny added knowing there was one.  
“But… we were drifting apart. I mean I never saw you Danny. And Dougie befriended me.”  
Danny was getting furious but laughed it off.  
“Don’t ya dare blame all this on me. It’s not me that’s been fucking Dougie is it? You have only yourself to blame for this Lauren, no one else. All this time I have put up with your flirty ways and I’ve even taken you back when you’ve cheated on me in the past but this I just cannot handle now.”  
Lauren looked at Danny. She realised just how much she had hurt him. Danny picked up his bag and went to the front door. He took his car keys from his pocket and unalarmed his car. He then opened his boot and threw his bag in it. Lauren stood in the doorway knowing she had blown it this time.  
“Where will you stay?” asked Lauren.  
“With the lads in London.”  
London? That was miles away from Bolton.  
“That’s far away Danny.”  
Danny looked at her, “Yeah! Far away from you.”  
He then opened the drivers door and sat inside. He placed his seatbelt on and turned his ignition on. ‘Bye Lauren’ Danny thought, ‘I love you.’  
A tear rolled across his freckles on his face. He looked through the mirror to see Lauren standing in the doorway. He took the hand brake off and drove away leaving Lauren to live life without him.


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR YEARS LATER

“Hey Tom, what are you planning on doing later on?” Danny asked his band mate Tom.  
“Nothing really why?”  
“No worries just thought you would be going out with Lindz.”  
Tom added, “No we’re having a cosy night in tonight. Don’t mind do ya?”  
“What? You staying in with my sister? Course I don’t mate. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t okay?” Danny chuckled.  
“Mate! I wouldn’t dream of hurting Lindz. You know that!”  
Danny smiled at Tom. Just then a sleepyhead walked into the kitchen, took a bite of Danny’s toast, sat on Tom’s lap and kissed him on the lips and said good morning to Tom.  
“Morning sis!”  
“Morning bro! Hey you going to see Peri today? I mean you haven’t spoken or seen her now for like a week!”  
Danny sighed and nodded, “Yeah.”  
“Are you two alright bro?” Lindz looked at her brother with concern.  
“I don’t know. I mean when I get serious about a girl I freak out. I don’t know if she’s with me for me or my fame.”  
Lindz patted her brother on the back, “Dude, you and Peri have something special between you two. I know she’s with you for the real you Danny.”  
“Lindz is right dude, you’ve gotta stop thinking like this. Just because you experienced a bad break up with that Lauren in the past doesn’t mean this relationship will turn out the same way. Only you can sort that out!” Tom added.  
Danny looked at his sister and Tom and smiled, “You’re right! Thanks guys.”  
“No worries,” Lindz smiled back and hugged her brother.  
“Hey up! What’s happening here?” A voice came from the living room.  
“Morning Dougie!”  
Dougie smiled. He walked into the kitchen and went to the worktop where he grabbed some bread and place a couple of slices in the toaster. He then got hold of his cup, a teabag and placed two teaspoons of sugar in. he then filled the kettle up with water and switched the on button. He turned to face Danny, Tom and Lindz.  
“So what you guys up to today?”  
“Well we’re gonna spend the day together.” Tom said wrapping his arms around Lindz’s waist. Lindz’s hand moved lower, discretely, to Tom’s crotch area and gently stroked against his tackle. He leant in and whispered ‘Stop it’ in Lindz’s ear.  
“Well I’m gonna sort it out with Peri in a minute.” Danny added.  
“Why dude? Thought you two were going great!” Dougie asked confused.  
“Let’s just say Doug, I’ve got a lot of making up to do.”  
Lindz punched Danny in the arm, “Eeew! Too much information bro!” She chuckled.  
“What about you Doug?” Tom asked. Tom was now holding Lindz’s hands, trying to stop her from teasing him.  
“Well it’s been a year that Nikki and I got together so I’m taking her out for a meal tonight.”  
“That’s so sweet Doug.” Lindz replied.  
“Did someone says sweets?” Another voice came through from the stairway.  
“Hey Harry!”  
“Hey, can hear you guys from upstairs.”  
Tom chuckled, “I’m surprised you and Karen can hear anything with that racket going on.”  
There was loud music coming from Harry’s bedroom. Good job they didn’t have neighbours.  
“Drowning certain noises out are we?” Danny laughed.  
Harry grinned and blushed. He had been dating Karen since Peri introduced Karen two years ago. Peri and Karen were best mates, they were joint at the hip. Harry reached in the fridge to get some orange juice and then went back upstairs and closed his door, the music still bellowing through the floor boards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX SCENE

There was a knock on the door. Peri came away from the computer, got up and answered it. She gave a slight smile but was quite fuming. It was Danny.  
“Nice of you to drop by.”  
Danny looked up at Peri with the sheer look of guilt across his face, “Can I come in babes?”  
Peri agreed to let Danny in and closed the door. They both walked into the living room, Peri folded her arms.  
“So why a week Danny?”  
“Please let me explain babes,” Danny added, “It’s not you, it me.”  
Peri sat down and sobbed, “You’re breaking up with me aren’t ya?”  
Danny looked at Peri confused and quickly corrected her.  
“No not at all! Babes, you mean everything to me.”  
“Then what is it Dan?”  
Danny got up and sat next to Peri, “I’m sorry babes. I freaked out about us, I mean I freaked out because I didn’t know if you were with me because you actually liked me or because of the band and…”  
Shhh! Peri whispered whilst placing a finger on Danny’s lips, “Dan, I love you. I fell in love with the real Danny in here,” And pointed at where his heart was.  
He smiled, “I’m sorry Peri. I love you too. D’ya forgive me?”  
Peri nodded and leant in to kiss him. She got up and grabbed his hand and walked. Danny didn’t know where she was taking him but the thought excited him. He followed Peri to the stairs and carried on walking up them. He had an idea where they were going and he was getting excited even more. Peri noticed this as his jeans were sticking out in the lower region. She opened the door to her bedroom and pulled Danny inside. She walked up to the bed and threw Danny on it. The thought of Peri being the dominating one turned him on so much. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away.  
“You just wait here while I’ll just get changed.”  
And with Peri walked out of the room and into the little room. Danny could feel his heart racing at this point. He was so getting turned on from the whole thing. He was getting quite hot too. He quickly jumped off the bed, undid his belt and pulled his jeans off. He then quickly whipped his top off and threw that on the floor and jumped back on the bed in just his boxers. A voice appeared from behind the bedroom door.  
“I hope you’re ready Mr Jones.”  
Danny lied on the bed waiting patiently when Peri walked in the room- with a sexy nurses outfit on! Danny was smiling. Role play? Nice Danny thought. ;)  
She came over to Danny and looked down at him, taking sneaky peeks at his huge erection, which was now poking out of his boxers.  
“And what seems to be the problem Mr Jones?” She says.  
Danny didn’t really know what to say, “Well… nurse… I seem to be having hot sweats, heart racing and stiffness of the leg.”  
Peri smiled, “Well… yeah… I can see what’s wrong with your leg. I think I have a solution sir.”  
“And what’s that gonna be nurse?”  
Danny’s heart was racing faster. He had never done role play before and it excited him more. He couldn’t help notice Peri in a nurses outfit and wearing no underwear. He loved it! The fact she was in charge made him wanna cum there and then.  
“Well… it may take a while to cure your leg problem but I’m sure we can sort that out.”  
And with that Peri straddled herself around his waist, reached for his erection to position him and inserted his erection into her. Danny moaned slightly, the feel of her warm, moist juices around his penis made him harder.  
“Are you okay there?”  
“Oh… yeah…” Danny moaned out. He was enjoying this as much as Peri enjoyed acting out her role. She started to thrust up and down Danny’s body, as though she was riding a horse. Every thrust made Danny that one step closer from coming. Peri unzipped her outfit to display her breasts in Danny’s face. Peri can now feel Danny’s erection pulsing and throbbing harder and faster inside of her. Danny sat up and placed his lips on her nipples and sucked and licked them gently. This sent shivers down to Peri’s genital making her moan quietly. Danny knew of this and carried on. Peri was thrusting harder and faster on Danny, both of them moaning loudly every time. Peri was getting close to her orgasm and Danny knew this, he could feel her muscles inside clenching against the tip of his erection. Mind you, he was getting close too. He could tell she was holding back.  
“Just let go baby.” Danny moaned out to Peri as he was quite enjoying it himself. He grabbed hold of Peri’s waist as she trusted harder and faster than last time. ‘Oh god, oh god’ Danny thought and before he could get hold of his breath he exploded. Not long after that Peri came to her orgasm just thinking of Danny’s. They were both lied in that position for a couple of minutes. Peri’s muscles clenching so hard against his penis just made Danny wanna do it again…


	4. Chapter 4

“Tom where are we going?” Lindz asked. She and Tom were in Tom’s car driving along the main road.  
Tom turned around and smiled, “I was thinking if you fancy going to the seaside?”  
Lindz nodded. She was excited as she hasn’t been to the seaside for ages and that was back up North in Blackpool. She sat patiently looking through the window of the passenger side of the car and staring at Tom. Lindz and Tom had been dating for a few months now, since Danny gave them to go ahead. Danny was always overprotected with his baby sister even though there are minutes between one another- they are twins. He never wants anyone to hurt her physically, sexually or verbally. Sometimes Lindz thought it was sweet of him, others she hated him for it. But anyway yeah Lindz and Tom were dating, and things were going great. The only thing Lindz feared the most was sex- she had never had sex before and was scared about her first time. Lindz loved Tom because he knew and understood and has never once pushed her into doing something she didn’t want to do.  
Twenty minutes later and they had reached the car park near the seaside. It was a glorious day, sun was shining and the tide was out so there were little children playing on the sand and donkeys. It was during the school holidays for the kids so it was quite packed with them. They both got out of the car, Tom went to get a ticket for parking and placed it in the dashboard and then locked it. Tom went over to Lindz, hugged her and kissed her on the lips. They both held hands, Tom’s fingers tangled with Lindz’s and walked on to the beach.  
“It’s so amazing don’t ya think? I mean the view.” Lindz asked Tom whilst she looked out to the sea. But Tom wasn’t looking at the sea, he was staring at Lindz the whole time.  
“Yeah it is. You’re amazing Lindz.”  
Lindz turned to face Tom and blushed, “I meant the sea stupid… but thanks.”  
Tom smiled, “No worries babes. There’s something I’d like to tell you…” Just then Tom saw an ice cream van nearby, “But first do you want ice cream?”  
“Aye go on then.”  
And with that they went and got an ice cream each and started to walk back on to the beach hand in hand licking their lollies. Lindz turned to Tom, “So what is it you wanted to tell me babe?”  
Tom smirked at Lindz. He saw something that was funny.  
“What?”  
“You’ve got ice cream all over your face!” chuckled Tom.  
Lindz ran in to Tom and kissed him on the cheek, “Now you have too!”  
They smiled at each other and wiped the ice cream from their faces and sat down on a patch of smooth sand.  
“Well… I thought this was a good spot to tell you.”  
“Tell me what Tom?”  
Tom turned to Lindz and looked into her eyes, “Well… as you know I like you a lot Lindz ever since we first met there has always been something there and I’ve loved every second being with you. I never knew I could feel like this but I’ve fallen deeply for you Lindz. I’m in love with you and I don’t ever want to lose you.”  
Lindz smiled and held Tom’s hand, “Phew! I thought you were gonna dump me then or something.”  
Tom looked at her, “Of course not babes!”  
Lindz added, “Well the thing is Tom… I’m in love with you too. I’ve never felt like this for anyone. And I promise you’ll never lose me only if you do something to really hurt me”  
“Well that will never happen Lindz.”  
Lindz smiled and kissed him. Tom wrapped his arms around Lindz.  
“Oh by the way Tom… this was the best place to tell me that!”  
Just then Tom’s phone started to ring. The caller ID was Dougie.  
“What’s up Doug?”  
“Well I feel very bad for asking. Could you lend me cash dude? I can’t find my money anywhere and we only get paid in like two weeks time and I’ve sorted this meal out for tonight and…”  
Tom interrupted him, “Dude it’s fine! Of course I’ll lend ya the money.”  
“Thanks Tom you’re a lifesaver! I owe you one!”  
And with that, as much as they hated to leave, they got up and headed back to the car.

“Dougie! Calm down!”  
“It’s alright for you to say that Harry but I’ve already screwed up tonight and the dates not even started.”  
Harry walked over to Dougie, grabbed him by the arms so he stood still and slapped him across the face.  
“Harry!” Karen shouted.  
“What? Danny would’ve done it if he was here. By the way where is Danny?”  
Karen shrugged her shoulders, “Probably at Peri’s.”  
Harry turned back to give Dougie’s full attention, “Right what are you panicking about?”  
“The ring…I can’t find the ring I bought Nikki!”  
“Where did you have it last?” Harry asked.  
Dougie had the stern look of thought in his face, “In my room.”  
Harry tutted, “No wonder you can’t find it in here. That place is like a pig sty.”  
Harry looked at Karen, “Right babes I want you to sort Dougie’s clothes out. Act like a mother and get him looking smart whilst I look upstairs.” And off Harry went into Dougie’s jungle of a bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom and Lindz had walked back into the house where they saw Karen ‘mothering’ Dougie.  
Tom chuckled, “Can’t dress yourself yet Dougie?”  
Dougie gave them a sarcastic look. Tom walked over to Dougie and handed a bunch of cash over to him. Dougie quickly jumped on Tom.  
“Thanks mate. I’d ask Danny but his mobile is switched off,” Dougie looked at how much was in his hand, “Dude there’s £200 here. Are you sure?”  
Tom smiled, “I’m positive Dougie. Show her a great time!”  
“But thanks… how am I gonna pay all this back to you?”  
“How about you buy me a new guitar and call it quits?”  
“If you’re sure dude!” Tom nodded and suggested to Dougie to take Nikki to a hotel for the night, “Thanks dude! You’re a great mate!”

BANG!! It sounded like an herd of elephants running down the stairs. Harry came walking through the living room. He held a purple box up!  
“FOUND IT!”  
“Thank God. Cheers Harry!”  
And Harry handed it over to Dougie. Lindz saw what it was and realised what he was gonna do tonight. It was getting to about 7pm as Lindz checked her watch.  
“What time is your meal Dougie?”  
“8pm. I’m going to pick her up now. How do I look?” He smirked.  
“Shining like a new penny!” Karen chuckled.  
“Thanks, surely I’m worth more than that.” Dougie answered.  
“Okay you shine up like a new pound!” Tom sniggered.  
Dougie shook his head in disbelief and grabbed his car keys. He started to walk through the door when Lindz stopped him.  
“Good luck Doug.”  
Dougie knew what she was on about, smiled and hugged her, “Thanks Lindz.” He said in return and walked out of the house.

As Lindz walked back in the living room, Karen and Harry were on the couch snuggled up and Tom was in the kitchen. She walked in.  
“Babes, are we not having a cosy night in?” Lindz asked.  
Tom sighed, “It looks like a change of plan babes. I’m sorry.”  
“We never get time to spend alone.” Lindz sighed and walked into the living room.  
“I take it you guys are staying in?”  
Harry added, “Yeah hope ya don’t mind?”  
“No not at all. Karen wanna help me with the popcorn?”  
Karen agreed and walked into the kitchen. Harry suggested him and Tom went to the off license to get some beers in while the girls got things ready.

The lads came back after half and hour with bags full of beer. They walked into the kitchen and placed the bags in the worktop.  
“And you think we’ll drink all that tonight?” Karen asked Harry.  
“Well me and Tom will. Don’t know about you two.” Harry teased.  
“As long as you’ve got me my Southern Comfort I’m not arsed!” Lindz added.  
Tom searched through the bags he had an pulled out a bottle of Southern Comfort. He also pulled out a bottle of lime cordial and lemonade.  
“Just how you like it baby.” Tom smiled at Lindz. Lindz went over to him and kissed him.  
So all got the food ready and the beers and sat back down in the living room, watching DVDs all night and having a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX SCENE

Dougie pulled up outside Nikki’s house. He rang the bell. Nikki’s mum opened the door.  
“Come in Dougie.”  
And Dougie walked in looking ever so nervous.  
“NIKKI!!! DOUGIE’S HERE FOR YA!” Her mum shouted upstairs.  
“GIVE ME A SEC!” Nikki shouted back.  
It only took her a couple of minutes before she came strolling downstairs. Dougie looked at Nikki and drooled. She looked stunning. She was wearing a thigh length black, backless dress with black heels. Her hair was plated and twisted into a bun, it look awesome! Dougie left a downgraded by the way he was dress even though he was wearing a suit and tie. Nikki came walking down the stairs and grabbed hold of her coat. Dougie took it off her and held it out for Nikki to place her arms in the sockets.  
“Thanks Dougie.”  
“Wow! Nikki… I mean… you look absolutely gorgeous.”  
Nikki blushed, Dougie grabbed hold of her hand and kissed her on the lips. Butterflies in his stomach. He never felt like that before and for once he felt really nervous about tonight with Nikki.  
“Are we ready?” Dougie asked.  
Nikki nodded and so they got into the car and drove off to the restaurant where Dougie had booked them a table.

They got to the restaurant on time, where Dougie parked his car on the car park and took Nikki’s hand whilst walking to the entrance. He went to the guy behind the counter and said his name for the reservation. A waiter came along and asked them to follow him so he could take them to their seats. Dougie hadn’t realised that he had booked the best table in the restaurant. Their table was near the window looking out at the sunset across the pier. They ordered their meals and waited whilst the meals were being cooked. They couldn’t stopped gazing into each others eyes. The fact scared Nikki, that they had been together for a year exactly. This was her longest relationship and not knowing, was Dougie’s too. The meal arrived and they ate their meals whilst chatting in between. They didn’t have to wait that long for it which impressed Dougie, and also because he was starving! Ten minutes later and they finished their meal. ‘is this the right time?’ Dougie thought. Dougie reached into his pockets and pulled out the purple box Harry found earlier and opened it under the table. It was a white gold diamond ring with the biggest rock you could possibly have. It would’ve cost Dougie thousands to pay for that! He started grinning to himself.  
“What are you smiling at babes?” Nikki asked him.  
He quickly closed the box and looked up, “Nothing… actually Nikki I wanted to ask you something?”  
“Oh yeah and what’s that then?”  
Dougie cleared his throat, “Well we’ve been together now a year today and I love you so much Nikki. You’re my everything, and I can’t live without you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and I was wondering…”  
Dougie got out of his chair, went down on one knee and opened the box and showed Nikki, “Will you marry me?”  
Nikki was stunned. She never saw this actually coming but she too loved Dougie so much that she didn’t wanna lose him. She looked at him and smiled.  
“Dougie… yes… of course!”  
Dougie took the ring out of the box and placed in on Nikki’s finger and jumped up with joy. He was the happiest guy alive! He got up and kissed Nikki on the lips. There was clapping all around as the other people in the restaurant congratulated them. Dougie suggested they’d go and so he called the waiter over and paid the bill with a generous tip, took hold of Nikki’s hand and walked to the car.

They got to the hotel where Dougie parked up. He got out of the drivers seat and opened the door for Nikki. He handed out his hand where Nikki grabbed in and got out the car. Dougie then locked the car and walked in. they booked a room, where Dougie paid for it, was handed the key and got in the lift to get to the room- which coincidently was on the third floor. Nikki wrapped her arms around Dougie and kissed him passionately. Her tongue was met his where they caressed each other’s gently. Nikki pulled away and gazed into Dougie’s eyes.  
“Dougie? I want to give you something that I haven’t done before.”  
Dougie’s eyes widen. He knew what she was on about, “If only you’re sure babes.”  
“I’m sure. I love you Dougie.”  
“I love you too.” And Dougie kissed her again. Just as he did this the lift had stopped on their floor. They got out and opened the door to their room. Nikki quickly shut the door and grabbed Dougie by his tie where she caressed his tongue once more. She led him to the bed pulling at his belt. She finally got the belt off and passionately ripped it off onto the floor. She unzipped his pants and gently pushed her hand down his boxers to his slight aroused manhood. Dougie smiled at her and carefully stroke her face whilst leaning again to kiss her. Her hand, now wrapped around his erection gently caressing his ‘huge’ talent! Dougie lets out a quiet moan while Nikki was kissing him. Nikki knew he liked it and carried on. Her hand now firmly gripped on slowly pushing around his erection back and forth getting faster and faster every time. Dougie, loving every second if it, passionately pulled her dress straps off her shoulders caressing her neck with his lips. Nikki felt the tingle from every kiss he planted on her neck and she liked it, which made her hand move bath and forth faster even more on Dougie’s erection now throbbing much harder than before. Nikki pulled away and sat on the bed, slowly pulled Dougie’s pants and boxers down revealing Dougie’s delight. She moved forward when Dougie stopped her.  
“Are you sure you wanna do this babes? I don’t want you to feel pressured.”  
Nikki smiled, “Dougie I am sure. I wanna do this.”  
‘Oh…’ Dougie moaned out. He had felt Nikki’s warm, moist lips around his tip. Nikki had never given anyone a blowjob before and remembered what Peri had told her how to do them. She slowly caressed his tip with her tongue, whilst looking up at Dougie. She knew he was really enjoying it. She pulled Dougie in closer with her hands and passionately kissed his tip whilst Dougie moaned continuously. She took him in a bit more, kissing and caressing with her lips and tongue. Now she looked up at Dougie and smiled. Dougie was actually enjoying it and had a huge smile on his face. She carried on smiling to herself knowing she was pleasing him. Dougie could feel her lips around his erection. How she was caressing it with her tongue made him tingle more and more. He knew he was getting there but so soon? ‘I can’t’ Dougie thought, ‘Hold it in’ He said to himself in his head!  
Nikki took Dougie in even more feeling every pulse his erection made. The clenching made Nikki feel warm and fuzzy inside. She moved back and forth on his erection faster and a lot more harder this time. She was determined to make him orgasm. She could feel his breaths getting shorter and quicker bit by bit. Then she did the ‘impossible’ which made Dougie jumped and scream out louder. She deep throated his hard erection swirling her tongue around whilst the back of her throat was touching his tip. While she was seeing to his erection her hand move up slowly and gently stroked his ball sac. Dougie clenched, he was taken back with the pleasure he was getting. He was now getting a step closer to blowing his load but he couldn’t not just yet. Nikki could feel his erection pulsing harder and faster against the walls of her mouth. It was slightly turning her on at the moment. She would never of thought giving a blowjob would pleasure her too.  
She thrust her head harder and faster, grabbing hold of Dougie with her other hand, thrusting back and forth with her hand too. Dougie was immensely moaning. He seriously couldn’t hold it in anymore, he held it in that much it was kind of hurting him inside. He stopped Nikki.  
“Babes” He pulled out a flavoured condom, “Put that on if you want. It‘s just… I can‘t hold in any longer.” Dougie giggled.  
Nikki looked up at him, “It doesn’t matter Dougie.” And then went back to pleasuring Dougie again.  
“Only if you’re sure babes.” Dougie said looking down. As Nikki had her mouth full (and indeed it was full) she nodded her head.  
Dougie tried to concentrate again. The feel of her warm lips around his erection made him harder and harder. It sent tingles straight through him. He could feel it getting closer and closer, his toes start to curl.  
“Oh… Nikki.” Dougie moaned out and with that he blew his load into Nikki’s mouth. Nikki was caught by surprise at first, almost choking on Dougie’s juices but when she came around she felt the warmth and moisture.


	7. Chapter 7

Next day, it was late afternoon and Danny walked into the house where he was met with ‘Hello Danny!’  
In the living room was Tom, Lindz, Karen and Harry.  
Danny turned around, “Hey guys!”  
He then walked into the kitchen and made himself a brew. After he made a brew he walked back in the living room and sat down in a chair.  
“So bro have you and Peri made up?” Lindz asked.  
Danny grinned and smiled, “Yes we did!”  
“Eeew! But glad you two are alright now!” Lindz smiled.  
Danny looked around and noticed there was no Dougie, “Where’s Doug?”  
Tom added, “He took Nikki out last night for a meal and never came back home.”  
“The dirty dog.” Danny laughed.  
Just then Dougie and Nikki walked into the house and into the living room, both with smiles on their faces. They all said hi and carried on what they were doing. Lindz on the other hand, knowing what Dougie was planning on doing last night sneakily peeked at Nikki’s hand that revealed the ring on her finger. Lindz smiled and turned away.  
“Err… guys! Me and Nikki have something to say!”  
“What’s that Doug?” Harry asked.  
Danny looked shocked, “Oh my… you’re pregnant aren’t ya Nikki?”  
Dougie rolled his eyes and said no. Dougie and Nikki looked at each other and smiled. They turned back to face the gang.  
“We’re getting married!”  
Danny jumped up, “Yeah? That’s awesome news! Congratulations you two. So please for ya!”  
Danny hugged Dougie and Nikki. The rest of the gang congratulated Dougie and Nikki too. Nikki showed off her ring to everyone, the next she saw was 5 jaws drop opened in amazement.  
“This calls for a celebration! Well this calls for a piss up in town tonight!” Danny added.  
Karen nodded, “Yeah I agree with ya on that one Danny. Around town celebrating sounds good to me.”  
Everyone was well up for it, they hadn’t been out for a while together as a group.  
“Last night out before the tour guys! That would be great!” Tom said.  
The lads were going to start their 14 date UK tour off for their new album Radio: Active in a couple of days time. Where they’d be touring Sheffield, Nottingham, Newcastle, Belfast, Dublin, Wembley, Bournemouth, Manchester and loads more other places. The lads were excited in starting their new tour as they enjoyed performing their new songs.  
So Danny got a shower and a change of clothes and drove back to Peri’s to invite her along for the night.

Night time came and everyone were getting ready for the celebrations in town. Dougie and Nikki said they will meet the others in town as they went to tell their parents about the engagement. Danny got ready at Peri’s and drove her back to the house. Tom and Harry were ready and they were all waiting for Lindz and Karen.  
“LINDZ! KAREN! HURRY UP!” Danny shouted up the stairs.  
“BE DOWN IN A BIT BRO!” Lindz shouted back. They were both in the bathroom putting their makeup on and styling their hair.  
Danny went back into the living room and sat down, “They take so long them two. It was like this whenever me and our Lindz went round Bolton at the weekend.”  
“Stop ya moaning Danny. We have plenty of time to drink. Mind you they are taking too long.” chuckled Harry. Just then a few minutes later Lindz and Karen walked down the stairs wearing dresses. Tom couldn’t stop looking at Lindz and went to hug her. Danny was confused, “Where’s my sister?”  
Lindz nudged him, “Here stupid!”  
“But my sister doesn’t have legs!” sniggered Danny. Lindz rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. They were all ready and their taxi just arrived and so they went into the taxi and went on their journey to the town centre. They arrived outside a club called Trap, everyone chucked in money to pay for the journey, paid the driver and stood outside the club. Dougie had texted Harry to tell the gang him and Nikki wouldn’t be long and to wait for them inside Trap. So the gang walked in and went straight to the bar ordering drinks. As Tom was ordering the drinks for him and Lindz, Danny was ordering drinks for him and Peri. Lindz tapped Danny on the shoulders, “Now don’t be going on the shots tonight bro. We know what you get like when you do.” Lindz sniggered.  
It didn’t take long before Dougie and Nikki arrived, both looking nice and smart. They ordered their drinks with the gang, which Danny paid for and sat on a round table with backrests. After Danny had placed his drinks down on the table he asked Peri to come with him to the bar again. They waited to be served.  
“Why are we here at the bar babes?” Peri asked.  
“Getting some champagne for us.” Danny grinned. He waited for the bartender to serve them, whilst holding onto Peri and kissing her on the lips. The bartender came over to Danny.  
“Yes Sir what can I get you?”  
Danny answered, “I’ll have a bottle of your finest Champagne please!”  
“We have Dom Perignon which is the finest one we have. That is priced at £120.”  
Danny gulped but added, “I’ll take one bottle please as long as I can pay with card.”  
Danny hadn’t brought that much money out with him but luckily the bartender said he could pay with card. They paid for the bottle and asked for 8 glasses and took them to the table.  
Danny stayed stood up, grabbed the bottle and unravelled the foil off the top. He then unscrewed the metal and started to pull the cork out but he wasn’t quick enough. The cork flew out of the bottle and hit Lindz in the eye.  
“Oops… soz sis. Are you alright?” Danny asked his sister with concern. Lindz was holding her eye.  
“It stings but I’m sure I’ll be fine!” Tom leant over and kissed Lindz’s eye for her.  
Danny then poured the champagne into the glasses, just scrapping to fill 8 glasses and lifted his glass.  
“To Doug and Nikki. Glad ya have found happiness at last.”  
The rest of the gang raised their glasses and toasted with Danny, with Dougie and Nikki thanking them. They could tell that this was gonna be an awesome night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX SCENE

They were having so much fun out in town that coming to the early hours of the morning they were all wasted! Danny had gone on the shots and made an idiot of himself, but that was usual for him. They went into every club that were open in town and they came to the last club. By time they arrived to this club, the manager knew McFLY were in town and so they got the VIP Area ready for them. The gang arrived and they were greeted with the manager, who was a ‘closet’ obsessed fan. She showed them through, without admission charge and took them to the VIP section where they were greeted with some more champagne. The lads loved the attention but they couldn’t help but feel bad as they all got evil looks at them. They were all sat down while Lindz and Danny went to the bar to get the shots in.  
“Do you get the feeling we’re being watched?” Harry asked.  
Tom chuckled, “Yeah. It is that obvious?”  
Karen laughed, “Well yeah. There are a bunch of girls over there staring at us girls.”  
“Why are they staring at you?” Harry asked.  
“Well it looks like they are fans of yours and they see their idols with girls. It’s not rocket science!” Nikki said.  
Tom chuckled. Harry looked at Karen, “Let’s make them stare even more.”  
“What have you got planned?” Karen asked.  
Harry took her by the hand and kissed her passionately, which got the bunch of girls angry and they walked off.  
“HAHA Works every time.”  
Dougie and Nikki were cuddling up when a paparazzi guy walked over and started to take photos. Lindz and Danny heard shouting coming from where the others were and quickly got the shots and walked quickly to the area.  
“Hey knob head! Fuck off will ya?” Lindz shouted at the guy. The guy ignored her and carried on. Lindz drank her shot, got up and pulled the camera from the paparazzo’s hand and threw it on the floor.  
“Hey lady that was my camera…”  
“And you didn’t hear me the first time, so maybe with your full attention you will. Get the fuck away from us okay?”  
Just then the door security came over, “Any trouble here?”  
“In fact there is man. This paparazzi needs to leave us alone!”  
And with that the door security took the camera from Lindz, threw it in the bin and chucked the guy out. Lindz went back to her seat.  
“The cheek of them. Do they not have a life?”  
“HAHA I don’t think they do Lindz.” Peri said.  
Lindz then apologised to Dougie and Nikki for the trouble and for her language.  
“Hey Lindz it’s alright. Okay I’ve never heard you go off the rails like that but it’s okay.” Nikki added.  
Danny sniggered, “She can get a lot worse than that Nikki.”  
So they carried on with the celebrations, sharing the champagne and toasting for Dougie and Nikki.  
Karen whispered in Harry’s ear, “This champagne is going straight to my head.”  
Harry laughed, “Yeah me too.” He whispered back.  
“Meet me outside in a couple of minutes.” Karen whispered. She winked and get stood up. She explained to the gang that she was going to the toilet but instead she went outside around the back of the club waiting for Harry. A couple of minutes later Harry showed up.  
“Where has Harry gone now?” Danny asked.  
“Meeting Karen.” Peri smiled.  
Danny looked confused.  
“We’re having sex at the back of the club bro.” Lindz answered back clearing the confusion of her brother’s face.

And indeed they were. Karen was pressed against the wall kissing passionately with Harry. Her tongue massaging Harry’s. Little did Harry know that Karen wasn’t wearing any underwear as she had taken them off before he got outside. Karen’s hand went lower and under Harry’s shirt. Harry jumped a bit because her hands were cold but Karen knew this. She was finding a way to warm them up! Her hand undid Harry’s jeans and she shoved her hand down his boxers when he led out a moan. “Cold!” Harry said. Karen laughed but as she grabbed his penis she thrust forth and back firmly, Harry moaning a little more. The excitement of having sex in public outside for the first time thrilled Harry so much. He had an erection almost instantly. Karen carried on whilst kissing Harry passionately. Harry then pulled away and started to gently caress her neck where she led out a slight moan. She loved it when Harry did this as it sent butterflies straight to her stomach. Harry’s hand moved slower and lower from Karen’s waist and gently travelled up her leg to her thigh, under her skirt. Harry pulled away and smiled at Karen. She pointed to the floor- where her thong was as she knew what Harry was thinking about. Harry leant back in and caressed her lips once more. His hands slipped further higher up and moved slightly to Karen’s genital. She took a deep breath and moaned slightly. She slowly slid her legs apart and Harry inserted two fingers inside her. She jumped a little and moaned a little louder this time. Harry could feel her warmth inside of her as he massaged her G Spot, which sent a warm fuzzy feeling through Karen. He inserted another finger and moved them in a circular motion. Karen was panting for breath during this and moaned slightly more. Harry smiled and knew she was enjoying it. He could feel inside of her the muscles clenching quicker every time, getting closer to her orgasm. With his other hand he quickly pushed his jeans and boxers off his body and pulled his fingers out from inside Karen. He bent over and reached out something in his jeans pocket- it was a condom. He ripped the packet opened and placed the condom on. He then grabbed Karen firmly by the waist and lifted her up, still against the wall. She grabbed his erection and got him into position where he dropped her slightly onto him and inside of her. They both moaned together quietly as there were people around the corner smoking. Harry had hold of Karen very firmly and whilst he was lifting her up and down, he thrust back and forth feeling the moisture of Karen’s vagina. Harry was moaning longer and louder as he loved the feel on Karen’s muscles clenching against his tip. He thrust harder and faster, both Harry and Karen grasping hold of each other and gasping for breath. Each breath quickening and shortening every thrust. Whether it was because of the cold, they didn’t really know but all they knew was that they close… very close in fact. Harry was pumping harder and harder, sweat pouring out of him. Karen was biting on Harry’s shoulder trying not to scream out with pleasure and she wasn’t the quietest in the bed department!  
“Are you…?” Karen asked Harry.  
Harry nodded, “Baby you…”  
“Oh… yes…” Karen moaned out. They both were very close and were ready. Harry pumped harder and harder when he felt the long tingles flowing through him. ‘Oh my lord’ Harry thought. ‘I’m gonna… I’m gonna…’ Karen thought and before they knew it they both came with each other. Harry had a confused look on his face, as he came he heard a pop! He kissed Karen passionately and placed her back on the ground. He looked at his penis and noticed something…

“Shit!”  
“What’s up babes?” Karen asked wrapping her arms around his waist.  
“It’s split babes! The condom split!”


	9. Chapter 9

It was tour day! The guys were getting ready as they were starting their tour tonight, in Sheffield. The girls were excited too as they were allowed to travel with them, which they thought the management wouldn‘t have let them. They were already at the office for 12pm, waiting sort of patiently on the bus and settling on, but Danny and Peri were late turning up.  
“Where the hell are they?” Harry asked.  
“I knew they would be late. I rang him up too to make sure he was up!” Tom said quite angrily.  
Nikki smiled, “Yeah well… one of us had to be late.”  
“Yeah and it was gonna be Danny. Knowing him well, you would’ve woken him up babes and then he would’ve fallen back asleep. These days nothing wakes him up.” Lindz added.  
“Just like you then.” Tom chuckled. Just then Lindz’s phone starting ringing, the caller ID was Danny.  
“Hey bro!”  
“It’s Peri, Danny’s driving. Are you lot still there?”  
“Yeah where are you two?”  
“Almost round the corner. Be about 2 minutes chick.” Peri lied. Danny told her to lie as they were only just setting off from Peri’s house.  
“Okay chick, hurry up we’re already an hour late to set off!”  
And Lindz hung up.  
“Peri said they’re a couple of minutes away, which means they’ve only just set off!”  
“How do you know that Lindz?” Nikki asked.  
“She’s obviously lied. Danny would’ve told her to lie as that’s Danny!” Lindz chuckled.  
“I wish they would fucking hurry up! We’re already late!” Tom bellowed.  
Lindz went up to Tom and kissed him, “Language Tomothy! I won’t have you talking like that!” She laughed.  
Ten minutes had passed and still Peri and Danny hadn’t turned up. Lindz rang Peri back on Danny’s phone explaining that they really need to get a move on as they’re gonna be late to do the sound check at the arena.  
“Yeah we’re around the corner now.”  
“But you said that 10 minutes ago babe.”  
“We’re really there this time..”  
And with that the others saw Danny pull up and park in the car park. They quickly grabbed their suitcases out of the boot and ran onto the bus.  
“Well it’s about fucking time dude!” Tom said. He really wasn’t happy with them. Lindz hugged him to cheer him up.  
Just then, the bus door closed and they set off to Sheffield.

Five hours later and they reached their destination. WELCOME TO SHEFFIELD appeared in front of them. It had just turned 5pm as they were late so that meant no sound check as the doors opened at 6pm.  
“Let’s just hope everything goes well!” Tom said.  
Dougie added, “Dude! I don’t care what time it is, we are so doing a sound check for the moving stage! I mean I isn’t standing on that thing and it falls or doesn’t move.”  
“But we don’t have time!”  
“We make time for that particular performance. I’m sure I’m speaking for all of us that we must run through that before the gig starts.”  
Dougie wasn’t wrong there. Harry and Danny agreed that they need to run through that first so everything is working in perfect order for that. It scared Danny and Dougie the most- they were scared of heights. As much as it excited them they were shit scared in case something went wrong with the stage!  
“Right… well we need to jump off now then and run straight in and rehearse it!”  
The gates opened at the back of the arena in Sheffield and the bus drove in. they were amazed with the amount of screams outside coming from fans. The lads were at the windows waving at the fans, which got the fans more excited. They went straight to the arena while their management went to the hotel to check the lads in. they all jumped off the bus, the girls running in the arena and the lads waving at fans but running in quickly. Danny shouting over to the fans that they couldn’t come out to meet them as they needed to rehearse a few things. The fans were disappointed but Danny did tell them to blame it on him, of course as it was him that made the group late in the first place. They got in the dressing room and plonked all their things on the floor and rushed out on the stage to rehearse that performance. Nikki, Peri, Karen and Lindz stayed in the dressing room chatting and having a couple of beers. It wasn’t long before the conversation turned to sex, which made Lindz quite nervous. How can she talk about it when she has never done it before?  
“I tell you! The sex me and Danny have is amazing!”  
“Eeew Peri, don’t forget I’m his sister!,” Lindz laughed, “I don’t wanna be hearing what you two get up to okay?”  
Peri laughed.  
“Me and Harry… it’s electric! The best lover I’ve had without a doubt.”  
“What do you like the best though? The foreplay or the sex?” Peri asked.  
“Definitely the sex,” Nikki giggled.  
“The foreplay for me. The sex is just the topping of the cake for me.” Karen added.  
“Well…” Peri began but realised Lindz was sat there and so she whispered it to Karen and Nikki. They both burst out laughing. Lindz knew she was telling them what Peri gets up to with Danny. She loved Peri, as a sister and she thought it was great they were together but she didn’t wanna hear how her brother is in bed. Mind you no sibling wants to hear that sort of thing!  
“What about you chick?” Peri turned to Lindz. Lindz looked nervous. Lindz just shrugged it off.  
“What’s up? Tom not, you know, good in that department?” Karen asked.  
“Well I wouldn’t know you see.” Lindz replied back.  
They had shock on their faces, “You mean, you’ve never had sex with Tom?” Nikki asked.  
Lindz shook her head, “No try not had sex at all.”  
Peri was confused, “But I thought, well we all thought you had. Danny even brought it in a conversation a while ago about you and this bloke.”  
“Could this bloke be someone called Damien by any chance?” Lindz asked. Peri nodded.  
“I lied to him. I couldn’t stand the fact I had the pressure from my mates and then Danny bragging about his sex life so I lied. Plus that guy was pushing himself on to me and it kinda put me off it.”  
“Does Tom know?” Nikki asked.  
Lindz nodded, “That’s why I love him so much. He’s understandable and cares so much. I told him when we got together and he has never mentioned it once since then.”  
“That’s lovely of him. That he is waiting for you. He obviously loves you.” Karen said.  
Peri added, “Mind you if he ever hurt you I guess Danny would have something to say about it.”  
Lindz nodded and then explained that they had to get the go ahead from Danny before they even got together because he hated Lindz being hurt as she‘d been hurt in the past by blokes.  
“But you’ve gotta understand why he does it, I mean you’re his baby sister!” Karen said.  
Lindz chuckled, “Yeah don’t remind me! He makes me so small sometimes!”  
There was a long pause, an awkward moment and then Lindz spoke.  
“So… does it hurt? I mean when you do it the first time!”  
Peri looked at Lindz, “It can. It depends really. I mean with my first time it didn’t because he was small. I didn’t bleed afterwards either!”  
Lindz looked scared, “Bleed? What do you mean by that?”  
“Well some girls bleed afterwards. It’s because there is a protective skin inside called the Hymen that breaks when you have sex for the first time.”  
Lindz looked scared even more. The thought of that sex actually hurts knocked her off it even more.  
“Don’t worry though it only hurts for a little bit then after it just pleasure!” Peri chuckled.  
Lindz added, “Ok thanks. Just don’t tell my brother! He thinks I’m not a virgin.”  
Peri hugged Lindz and promised not to tell Danny.

Just then the door flew open and it was the lads. It was a good job the girls had finished their conversation in time.  
Danny was the first one in and plonked himself next to Peri and wrapped his arms around her. Then Tom who sat and kissed Lindz. Harry went and hugged Karen and Dougie kissed Nikki.  
“So what were you lot talking about?” Danny asked with curiosity.  
“Nothing for you to hear about anyways.” Peri said and winked at Lindz. Lindz smiled back.  
They chatted and drank a few more beers before the management walked in to say it was time to get the gig started.


	10. Chapter 10

The lads had done a few dates of their tour when they came to Manchester. Was sort of Danny’s hometown as he was from up North and Lindz too. It was also near the end of November, which was Dougie’s birthday coming up and then Lindz’s on the 13th December. Because they had gotten to Manchester quite early today they all decided to go and spend some money for presents for Dougie, Lindz and for Christmas.  
Karen, Nikki and Lindz went together, Tom, Harry and Dougie went together and Peri and Danny went together. Everyone had given each other lists and cash for presents they want to buy for the others so they didn’t know what their ‘other half’ was getting. Karen, Nikki and Lindz walked up to the town centre when they bumped into a Starbucks and decided to get a coffee. They sat inside and chatted as it was freezing outside.  
“So what are you getting Tom?” Karen asked.  
“I’ve seen this awesome guitar in the music shop. It’s perfect for Tom.”  
“How much is that gonna cost ya?” Nikki asked shockingly.  
Lindz added, “A lot. Let’s just say it’s worth 5 weeks wages! And I earn over £200 a week!”  
Karen and Nikki had shock expressions on their faces.  
“What about you?” What you getting Dougie chick?” Lindz asked Nikki.  
“I don’t know. He has hinted on a few stuff but it’s hard because he’s 21 in two weeks time.”  
“Oh yeah I totally forgot about that. Oh my God! I remember meeting him for the first time when he was 16. Time really flies by don’t it?” Lindz added.  
“Tell me about it. We’ve all known each other for at least two years. It’s quite scary.” Karen chuckled.  
Karen then said she had bought tickets for Oasis next year for Harry for his birthday but didn’t know what to get him for Christmas.  
“I’d check your background for the tickets chick. As I know him and Danny were talking about getting tickets.”  
“Oh crap I hope they haven’t already got them.”  
Lindz looked at the list Tom, Harry, Dougie and Danny gave her.  
“Look at these lists. I mean do they really think we’d be able to buy all of this today. Like Danny’s present for Peri is sexy lingerie. Not being funny with my brother, but he should be shopping for that not me! I don’t know her size or what he likes to see on Peri.” Lindz laughed.  
“Tell me about it, it’s stupid! Harry wants me to get Tom something too that he needs to get himself.”  
They all laughed about the other lists they had from the lads, not realising the others were doing the exact same thing.  
“Hey dude! Why should I get this for Lindz to give to Danny? I mean, it’s weird.” Dougie laughed.  
Tom chuckled, “What about the present Karen wants to buy for Lindz. Some makeup? I mean it’s gonna look daft in the store a bloke trying to pick out the right makeup for someone! People will be talking that we wear it!”  
The lads walked past a Ann Summers and then stopped. They looked at each other, thinking about the exact same thing and walked in to buy something for their girlfriends. The lads then went on and went to buy the presents on the endless lists they had been given from the girls.

Peri and Danny on the other hand, went alone to spend time with each other.  
“I have no idea what to buy my sister for her birthday. I mean I don’t really know what she likes anymore. Her music taste changes rapidly it’s hard to keep track on what she listens to.” Danny said panicking.  
Peri added, “Well why don’t you ask her? In fact why haven’t you asked her before we set off shopping?”  
“I was wondering that myself , plus if I did ask her today she would know I was buying her something and would pester me to tell her today.”  
“Well what is her favourite perfume?” Peri suggested. Danny recalled that is was Hugo Boss Deep Red or Davidoff Cool Water so they went to the nearest perfume shop to check it out. They were in the shop for about half an hour. Danny didn’t know which one or what size perfume to buy Lindz but instead bought both of them in big bottles. Peri and Danny walked out the door, hand in hand laughing when they dumped into a girl with a pram.  
“Sorry love! Didn‘t see you there.” Danny said walking past her.  
“It’s okay… Hey Danny!” The girl said. Danny stopped and looked up at her. His heart sank. He recognised the voice, in fact he recognised the face.  
“Oh… hey Lauren.”

Danny hadn’t seen Lauren since that day they broke up when he drove away to live in London four years ago. It was still heart breaking seeing her after all those years even though he was now in love with Peri.  
“How are ya doing?” Lauren asked.  
Danny added, “Not too bad. Yourself?”  
Lauren shrugged her shoulders, “Okay I guess. Keep plodding along.”  
‘Yeah that is what I need to do, plod away’ Danny thought but he couldn’t stop wondering what she was doing with a pram. He peered over and saw a little boy in the pram. The boy looked up and giggled, which made Danny play with him instantly. He looked up at Lauren.  
“Is he yours?”  
Lauren nodded, “Yeah, he’s nearly 5 now.”  
Just then Danny heart sank even more. ‘Nearly 5 years old? God she didn’t waste any time after we broke up’ Danny thought. Just then it suddenly hit him. He looked at the little boy again and sighed. It was as though he was staring at a younger version of himself. The little boy had the blue eyes, the freckles, the cheeky smile and not to mention the brown curly hair. He quickly stood up and took Peri’s hand.  
“Well we’ve gotta go. See ya Lauren.”  
And with that Danny and Peri walked away from Lauren.


	11. Chapter 11

The lads did the gig last night but Danny fucked it all up- his mind was somewhere else. Since he saw Lauren earlier yesterday he couldn’t stop thinking about the little boy she had with her. He really wanted to bump into her again to ask what he wanted to find out. They all had a couple of days off before they went to their next venue so they decided to spend it in Manchester. They decided not to go around town together as they would cause a crowd of fans running up to them. Karen, Peri, Lindz and Nikki went shopping again but for something for Lindz to wear for tonight- Tom was taking her out for a meal. She was well excited as they hadn’t been on a date properly for a while now. Tom and Harry had gone out to buy some more Christmas presents where Danny and Dougie went to the pub. Danny was eager to find Lauren again, there was something that was doing his head in and he needed to sort it out. The girls went into a clothes shop trying to find something for Lindz.  
“Chick what about this?” Karen picked a lovely red dress from the rack.  
Lindz thought about it, “I don’t know. Don’t really think red is my colour.”  
“What about this beauty?” Peri asked Lindz. She was holding up a cute white number.  
“I would but it won’t look like that tonight. If I miss my mouth it will show badly.” Lindz chuckled.  
Nikki was looking very closely to every dress there was in the shop. Something caught her eye.  
“What about this Lindz?”  
It was a midnight blue dress, very sparkly too. Lindz ran over to her and grabbed the dress.  
“It’s perfect. I’ll go and try it on. In fact pass us that red one. I‘ll see if I suit it.”  
So Lindz went into the dressing room where she tried to red dress on, she came out and checked in the mirror. To her amazement she actually suited the colour and it was a really nice dress. She went back in to the fitting rooms and tried the other one. She walked out and everyone were loving it. She was checking in the mirror, loving it but there was one thing she didn’t like- the length. The length was slightly short as she didn’t really like her legs and plus it showed off her scar on her knee. She turned around to face the others who couldn’t stop noticing the scar too.  
“Hey what’s that scar on your knee?” Nikki asked.  
Lindz added, “That? Oh I got that when I had my operation last year.”  
She lifted the dress up even more, revealing a huge 6-inch scar.  
“Babes what did you have done?” Karen asked.  
“I had my kneecap put back in its rightful place. I knocked it out at work and had to have an operation.”  
“Why did we not see that when we were out celebrating for Dougie and Nikki? I mean you were wearing a skirt then.” Peri asked.  
Lindz chuckled, “I had tights on so you couldn’t see it. So which one was better?”  
“The red one definitely.” Karen, Peri and Nikki responded with the same answer.  
“The red one it is.” And Lindz got back into her own clothes, and took the dress to the counter to pay for it. They walked out of the shop laughing and stood outside.  
“Next… is shoes!” Nikki said dragging Lindz around to the shoe shop.

Lindz’s heart was beater very fast. She was very nervous for tonight as it was getting closer to the date with Tom. They were in Peri’s and Danny’s hotel room where they were helping Lindz get ready for her big date.  
There was a knock on the door.  
“Hey Tom, come on in!” Peri let tom inside where Tom stood dead in his tracks.  
He saw Lindz and he smiled. She had her hair curly and down and was wearing the red dress she had bought earlier.  
“Babes… you look amazing!” Tom took Lindz by the hand and kissed her on the lips.  
“Not so bad yourself,” Lindz chuckled. But she was right, Tom looked very smart indeed- the full suit and was even wearing shoes.  
“Well see ya laters you two. Have fun!”  
And Peri pushed them out of door. Peri went and sat back down on the bed where Karen was putting things tidy around them. Peri looked at Karen and they both nodded.  
“Pub?”  
“Yeah let’s go to the pub.”

Sat in a corner of the pub, Danny and Dougie were having a few drinks where Dougie couldn’t stop noticing his mate’s actions.  
“Dude what’s up?”  
“Nowt.”  
“Danny I know you. You’re looking around as though we’re here in secret or looking for someone. What is it?”  
Danny took a deep breath, “I saw her Doug… yesterday.”  
“Who?” Dougie was a little excited for some reason.  
“Lauren.. I saw her yesterday.”  
Dougie asked in shock, “What? Lauren from ages ago? What did you say?”  
“Nothing much. We said hey and that but I couldn’t help noticing her kid.”  
“Kid? Lauren has a kid? Who would wanna sleep with that thing?”  
“We did!” Danny snapped. Dougie chuckled, which resulted Danny laughing with him.  
“Well the kid… well… he looked like…”  
“Who Danny?”  
“Me!” Danny said in sadness.  
Dougie couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Lauren’s kid looked like Danny.  
“He can’t be… I mean he would be 4 or 5 now.”  
“He’s 5 soon. I just need to know mate, I mean it was like looking at me.”

“Can I have a vodka and coke please…”  
Danny’s ears pricked up. He knew that voice from somewhere. He looked at the bar to see a girl with brown hair. He carried staring at her, whilst listening to her. She then turned around and Danny looked down.  
“She’s here... Doug!”  
“Lauren?”  
“Yeah she is!” Danny added, “I’ve gotta go over there. I mean I need to know.”  
“But Danny…” And before Dougie could finished his sentence off Danny got up and walked over to were Lauren was sat.  
‘It has disaster written all over it’ Dougie said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX SCENE

“Please this way sir!” A waiter said.  
Tom and Lindz were at the restaurant and was being shown to their seat. They sat down, the waiter taking their coats and handing them a menu each. Tom couldn’t stop looking at Lindz, she was so special to him.  
“So babes what are you having?” Lindz asked Tom looking at menu.  
“Err… I haven’t really looked to be honest. Can’t stop looking at you darling.”  
Lindz blushed. Tom grabbed hold of her hand on the table and caressed it with his fingers. This distracted Lindz from the menu.  
“It’s mad this… I mean we’ve known each other for nearly 6 years now and here we are together. I am so the luckiest man alive Lindz. You are so beautiful in so many ways I can’t describe it.”  
Lindz leant in closer, “And I’m the luckiest girl in the world. I love you so much Tom. You treat me so nice, you make my life worth while.”  
“Lindz… I love you so much… and I hope you like this place! I picked it as it is a special place.” Tom smiled.  
Lindz blushed, “Tom it’s perfect…”  
And Lindz leant over the table and kissed Tom on the lips. They ordered their food half an hour after drooling over each other, they were like a bunch of teenagers on their first date, but technically it was their proper first date where they’ve gone out together and spent the time together. Other times was doubles date with Peri and Danny, which Lindz wasn’t that fussed over but then again it was her brother.  
They ate their food over talking to each other and laughing and having a really good time. As Tom was eating his spaghetti, Lindz leant in and whispered to Tom.  
“Tom… I wanna make this night even more special!” She winked.  
Tom nearly choked on his food. He looked up at Lindz, “Are you sure Lindz? I mean… I don’t want you to feel pressured babes.”  
Lindz shook her head, “I’m sure Tom… I’m ready!”  
Tom gulped hard but smiled at Lindz. Tom was quite nervous about this, he has never slept with Lindz yet and the fact that she was a virgin still scared him. Not in a bad way, but he was scared in case Lindz didn’t enjoy it.  
They carried on eating and chatting with each other, gazing into each others eyes. They had finished after an hour or so and Tom was ready to pay the bill… Lindz took Tom’s hand and kissed him on the lips.  
“Shall we go babes…?”  
Tom gulped even harder, “If you are still sure babes?”  
Lindz nodded and Tom smiled so they got their stuff and headed back to the hotel room…

Danny walked closer and closer to Lauren dreading what to say.  
“I can’t believe last night dude… I mean you were totally wasted…” Lauren was laughing with her mates.  
Just then she got a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked quite shocked.  
“Oh… hey Danny!”  
Danny looked very nervous. He had the whole conversation planned out in his mind but whether it came out that way it’s a different story.  
“Hey Lauren… err.. Can I have a word please?”  
“Yeah sure.”  
“In private please? It’s quite important.”  
And with that Lauren and Danny walked to a table on their own. Danny offered to buy Lauren a drink, went to the bar for the drinks and sat down with Lauren.  
“So Danny… what brings you here?”  
Danny stuttered, “Well… the thing is Lauren… I couldn’t stop noticing the other day that you have a kid. And I just wanted to know…”  
Lauren sighed, “Danny he is your son!”  
Danny’s heart stopped. He didn’t know how he felt- angry, sad, happy, he was feeling mixed emotions.  
“But… Lauren why didn’t you tell me?”  
Lauren replied, “How could I Danny? I mean you left to live down in London… and now you’re in the biggest UK band ever now… if I had told you it would ruin your career.”  
“But Lauren… I want to be a father to my son. I did have a right to know babe. Please let me be a part of his life?”  
There was a long pause… Lauren looking down at the table.  
“What’s his name?”  
Lauren sniggered, “Daniel.”  
Danny smiled, “You named him after me?”  
Lauren smiled back, “Yeah as he is the only thing I have left of you.”  
“I’m here to let you know Lauren I wanna be part of Daniel’s life. I’ve always wanted to be a dad.”  
And Danny placed his hand on Lauren’s hand.

Dougie was sat alone thinking to himself.  
‘What happens if this kid turns out to be Danny’s? What would that leave him and Peri? Mind you that kid could be mine! Shit I don’t want to be a dad… I’m not even 21 yet!”  
Just then, Dougie didn’t know what made him look up but he did and hanged his head down.  
It was Peri and Karen.  
Peri noticed Dougie sat down but couldn’t find Danny. She searched the whole pub and then lightening struck- she spotted Danny with Lauren. She rang off crying her eyes out. Karen couldn’t catch up with her, tried her mobile but Peri wasn’t answering. Karen went to the bar, ordered a drink and sat with Dougie.  
“What’s Danny playing at?” Karen shouted at Dougie.  
Dougie stood up, “Keep quiet Karen! I think there is something you need to know…”  
Karen sat down, “Well spill it. My best mate has just ran out crying because she has just seen her boyfriend talking to another girl whilst you’ve been sat here on your own…”  
“Right well Lauren who he is talking too used to date Danny but slept with me. Anyway she has had a kid and Danny thinks the child is his.”

Tom and Lindz got in the hotel room and locked the door. Tom pulled Lindz closer to him and passionately kissed her on the lips, caressing her tongue with his. Lindz slowly moved her hands upwards on Tom’s body, which was shaking slightly. She started to undo his top revealing his star tattoo on his chest. She took it off Tom and threw it on the floor. She then started to undo his belt… when Tom stopped her.  
“Lindz are you sure you wanna do this? I mean I can wait!”  
Lindz looked at Tom and kissed him, “Tom I’m more than sure.”  
“But I don’t have any…”  
And Lindz pulled a packet of condoms out of her bag and grinned.  
Tom chuckled, “Been planning this haven’t we?”  
Lindz pulled Tom closer to her by his belt, which was partly undone and smiled kissing Tom passionately on the lips.  
Tom caressed her tongue again whilst firmly holding her closer to him. They were tangled in each others arms.  
“I love you Lindsay.”  
“I love you too Tom.”  
Tom, still nervous for some reason, moved slowly to Lindz’s neck kissing it gently where she led out a slight moan. Lindz grabbed hold of Tom’s pants, unzipped them and pushed them down to the floor along with his boxers revealing his big manhood! Tom slowly pulled the straps from Lindz’s dress down her shoulders, pulling her dress further down gently revealing her breasts- she wasn’t wearing a bra. Tom was shocked as he knew Lindz never went out without one on. He leant down caressing her breasts with his hands and licking slowly her nipples, turned Lindz on. Lindz led out a slight moan as Tom did this as she enjoyed it so much. Next minute Lindz’s dress and thong were on the floor and Lindz laid on the bed with Tom towering over her. He started to kiss her neck gently, then her breasts, her stomach and went lower… Lindz jumped slightly… with the excitement. Tom inserted his tongue inside her. Her warm juices touching Tom’s tongue. He thrust his tongue around gently in a circular motion, Lindz moaning out frequently. As he was going down on Lindz, Tom pulled out and gently licked her clitoris and inserted two fingers inside her gently massaging her G-Spot. Lindz was moaning louder whilst Tom was pleasuring her. Tom started to relax a bit, as he knew what he was doing was right for Lindz. Just hearing Lindz’s moans and feeling her warmth touching his tongue and fingers, he became hard very quickly. He pulled away and sat up. He reached for the condoms Lindz had stored and opened one, when he placed it on his huge erection! He towered over Lindz again and kissed her passionately on the lips. He then looked at her with loving eyes.  
“Are you still sure Lindz?”  
Lindz nodded. So Tom slowly parted Lindz’s legs even more, got in between them, grabbed his erection and placed it inside of Lindz slowly and gently. He thrust himself inside of her forth and back when he noticed a pain look on Lindz’s face.  
“Babe am I hurting you?”  
Lindz looked up at Tom, “No… it’s just that it does hurt a little bit.”  
“I’ll stop if you want me to… I don’t want to hurt you babes.”  
Lindz looked at him and told him to carry on.  
Tom carried on thrusting forth and back inside of Lindz. Indeed it did hurt a bit for Lindz. As it was her first time, it was quite painful, but she did remember what Peri told her… that is only hurts a second and Peri was right. As every second went by, the pain eased off and now Lindz was experiencing feelings she had never felt before. Feeling like butterflies… they were getting intense every time Tom thrust in and out of her. She could feel her muscles clenching harder and faster.  
Both Lindz and Tom were moaning loudly but still Tom moved gently. It was really passionate. He moved a little quicker as he was on the verge of coming. Lindz was panting for breath frequently, she knew what she was feeling. She was feeling her first ever orgasm… and it felt really good.  
Faster and faster… Tom went forth and back moaning and panting whilst Lindz did the same. She could feel her orgasm coming rapidly but she didn’t want to let go… not just yet as she was enjoying the sex too much.  
Tom looked at Lindz, caressing her face and whispered in her ear, “Don’t hold on babes…”  
And with that Tom and Lindz both came with each other. Adrenaline pumping through their bodies… sweat pouring out of their bodies… but most importantly juices flowing from their bodies. Tom withdrew himself and took the condom off and threw it in the bin. He then lay next to Lindz cuddling her tightly.  
“You alright?” Tom asked Lindz.  
Lindz looked at him, “I couldn’t be any happier babes.”  
And kissed him passionately on the lips.  
Just then there was a knock on their hotel room. At first they thought they had woken people up with their love making, but there was a knock again…  
“Who is it?” Lindz shouted.  
“It me…” It was Peri. She was crying, “Lindz can I come in? It’s about Danny!”


	13. Chapter 13

Lindz got out of bed, quickly placed Tom’s shirt on and her knickers whilst Tom grabbed for his boxers and put them on. Lindz opened the door to a sad, sobbing Peri.  
“Chick come in. What’s up with Danny?”  
Peri flew her arms around Lindz, “Lauren’s with him!”  
Tom and Lindz looked at each other.  
“Lauren? As in Lauren from four years ago?”  
Peri nodded, “I’ve just walked into the pub and he is sat with Lauren with his hand on her hand.”  
Lindz was fuming at this point, “What the fuck is my brother playing at? I’m so sorry babes, are you alright?”  
Peri shook her head and cried again. Lindz hugged her.  
“What was he doing with Lauren?”  
“I don’t know Lindz. I love him so much how could he do this to me? I mean we bumped into her the other day in Manchester and she had a kid on her.”  
“A kid? Lauren has a kid… but that’s impossible!” Tom answered, “How old is the kid? There abouts?”  
Peri looked at Tom, “I don’t know about 4 maybe 5. I think that’s what Lauren said.”  
Lindz darted at Tom with suspicious looks.  
‘The kid can’t be Danny’s surely? Lauren would have said something.’ Lindz thought. Tom looked at her as he was thinking of the same thing…  
Lindz hugged and Peri and sighed, “Peri I have a feeling that Danny isn’t cheating on you babes.”  
“How? I mean he met up with her in the pub in secret. And had his hand on her hand. How is he not cheating?”  
Lindz looked at Peri, wiping her tears away from her face, “I have a feeling I know why he’s talking to Lauren. Peri…the kid might be Danny’s.”  
Peri looked at Lindz but stopped crying, “What?”  
“I know I’m shocked about all this myself but Lauren has a 4 year old kid, which was the time when her and Danny split up… maybe the kid is Danny’s and he has realised and that’s why he is talking to Lauren.”  
“Or it could be Dougie’s…” Tom interrupted.  
“Dougie’s?” Peri looked confused.  
Lindz realised, “Oh yeah… I totally forgot about that. I wonder if Danny has thought of that.”  
“What do you mean it could be Dougie’s?”  
“Well Lauren slept with Dougie behind Danny’s back… he did find out though because Dougie told him.”  
Peri made a sigh of relief, “But what happens if the child is Danny’s? He will want to make another go with Lauren wouldn’t he? I’ve lost him now”  
And Peri started to cry again. Lindz hugged her, “I don’t think he will. She really hurt him so I’m sure he just wants to see his child.”

Karen and Dougie was sat in the pub still talking.  
“So Lauren’s child could be Danny’s?”  
Dougie nodded, “Yeah that’s why he is over there talking to her. Trying to find out if the child is his son.”  
“But… Peri! She ran off crying…”  
Dougie shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know what to do. I mean I told him it was a bad idea asking Lauren…”  
Karen answered, “But Dougie… he has done the right thing… I mean if he is a dad he has a right to know. But I’m gonna have to go over there… I mean Peri obviously thinks he is cheating and he needs to know that too.”  
Karen got up and walked over to Danny and Lauren.  
Danny looked up shocked. He quickly moved his hand away.  
“Karen? What are you doing here?”  
“Saving your fucking relationship with Peri that’s what I’m here for.”  
Danny gulped and looked confused.  
“Danny I’ve been sat with Dougie for about half and hour now. I came in Peri and she saw you with her.”  
Karen said looked at Lauren.  
Danny got up, “But… its not what it looks like!”  
Karen calmed Danny down, “Danny I know! Dougie’s told me about it but Peri didn’t see it that way. You need to go back now!”  
Danny looked at Karen then Lauren and nodded.  
“Okay. I can’t lose her Karen.”  
Danny looked at Lauren, “Please ring me! We need to sort things out with little Daniel!”  
He got a beer mat and a pen (from the bartender) and wrote his mobile number down and gave it to Lauren.  
“I’m on tour now, but we can sort something out after I have finished. Are you still living in the same place?”  
Lauren smiled and nodded, “Yeah I am Danny. See you soon.”  
Danny left the table and went over to Dougie.  
“How long have I been there for?”  
Dougie looked at her watch, “About an hour, maybe more.”  
“We need to go…Need to see Peri.”  
Dougie nodded and all three of them walked out the pub.

Lindz was hugging Peri, while Peri calmed down. She was now accepting the fact that Danny might be a father and there was nothing she could do about it but talk to Danny.  
‘How can Danny hide this away from me? Where does that leave us now? I really love him and I don’t wanna lose him ever…’ Peri thought.  
Lindz looked at Tom, “Babes can you ring Danny to see where he is?”  
Tom nodded and reached over the bed to grab his phone to ring Danny when there was a knock at the door.  
Lindz went to the door and opened it.  
“I think you need to explain things brother.”  
Danny nodded, “I do sis. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know this would happen.”  
Lindz widen the door more so Danny could come in. Danny rushed directly at Peri and hugged her. Peri pushed him back and looked at her.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you say you may be a father?”  
Danny looked confused. He looked up at Lindz and Tom.  
“We guessed Dan.” Tom said.  
Danny looked back at Peri, “I’m so sorry babes. I was in the pub with Dougie and saw Lauren. I needed to know.”  
“But I thought you were cheating on me!”  
“Of course not babes. I love you too much to hurt you. Can we talk?”  
Peri looked at Danny with teary eyes and nodded. Danny held out his hand and Peri grabbed it.  
“We’re gonna go and talk.”  
Lindz and Tom nodded, “No problem. See you tomorrow.”  
Lindz hugged Peri and then Danny.  
“You best sort this out Danny.” Lindz whispered in Danny’s ear.  
“Don’t worry sis I will.”  
And they went into their hotel room.

Danny opened the hotel door and let Peri walk in. Danny locked it.  
“So explain to me Danny… why didn’t you tell me?”  
Danny held his head down, “Peri babes… I’m sorry. I can’t explain how much I am so sorry. I can’t explain why I did this. Its been playing on my mind for a bit and I needed to know. I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you, I don’t wanna lose you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t want us to break up.”  
Peri answered, “If you had cheated it would’ve been over Danny. I can’t help being hurt again but this is different. You’ve been thinking this child is yours and you never came to me to talk about it. Why?”  
“How could I babes? I mean if I had said anything I didn’t know how you would react.”  
“So is he yours?” Peri said trembling hoping he wasn’t.  
Danny nodded, “Lauren said he is my son. I’m sorry babes but… I wanna be part of his life.”  
Peri sobbed, “So where does that leaves us?”  
“What do you mean babes?”  
“You want to be a dad with a child you have with someone else… where does that leave us?”  
“I still want to be with you. I only want to be a dad to my child nothing else. I don’t want to go back to Lauren if that’s what you mean.”  
Peri smiled a bit, “Do you really mean that?”  
Danny held Peri’s hand, “Of course I do babes. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life.”  
Peri looked up at Danny, “That’s good then. I don’t mind you being part of your son’s life. You have the right to be in his life. I just didn’t want to lose you that’s all.”  
“And you won’t lose me. You just might have to put up with two of us.” Danny laughed.  
Peri chuckled, “Don’t say his name is Daniel too?”  
Danny laughed and nodded.  
“Oh God I can only cope with one!” Peri laughed with Danny.  
Danny hugged Peri and she hugged him back.  
“Are we okay now then babes?” Danny asked trembling. He really didn’t want to lose her.  
“Yeah just don’t keep secrets like that from me again okay?”  
Danny nodded and promised he wouldn’t and kissed Peri.  
Peri looked at Danny and asked something she thinks she regrets after, “Danny?”  
“Yeah babes?”  
“How do you know if Daniel is yours? Could he not be Dougie’s?”  
“Do you know what? I hadn’t thought of that!” Danny replied.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of weeks later and the tour was coming the end… they were doing their last tour date tonight at Liverpool. Peri and Danny were stronger than ever. Lindz and Tom in fact were stronger too. On the other hand Karen and Harry were drifting apart… Harry seemed to be distant with Karen and she didn’t know why. Harry had a lot on his mind… things were playing on his mind. He had done something behind everyone’s back… he had gone to the doctors a few weeks ago for tests. While everyone was out on a day out Harry got a phone call.  
“Sorry babes gotta take this.” Harry said to Karen and walked out of the shop.  
Lindz looked at Karen as she gave a sigh.  
“What’s up chick? You two okay?”  
Karen shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. He hasn’t been himself later and he won’t tell me.”  
Just then Karen burst into tears. Peri saw and hugged her. Tom and Danny shared looks at each other.  
“Are you okay Karen?” Danny asked kindly putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“I don’t know. It’s doesn’t matter.”

“Hello?”  
“Is that Mr Judd?”  
“Yeah it is.”  
“Hi this is Doctor Patterson. I have your test results here.”  
“And what do they say?” Harry asked panicky.  
“I think it’s best to tell you in person Mr Judd. Are you free?”  
“Er… yeah. When can you see me?”  
“Anytime now.”  
“Okay I’m on my way now.”  
“See you soon Mr Judd.”  
Harry put the phone down and gulped hard. What could be the matter? Harry walked back in the shop where he saw Karen crying. He went up to her.  
“Babes are you okay?”  
Karen looked up at him, “I don’t know anymore.”  
And Karen walked out the door… Peri looked at Harry with evils and followed Karen.  
“What have I done now?” Harry asked raising his hands.  
“I don’t know. You tell me Harry?” Nikki asked.  
Harry had no idea what was wrong with Karen. He had a confused look on his face.  
“Dude… Karen is upset because of you. You two haven’t been a couple lately and Karen is scared in case you’ve gone off her.” Dougie said.  
Danny and Tom nodded their heads to agree with him.  
“It’s not like that… I mean I love her too bits… It’s just… I’ve got a lot on my plate at the moment. I didn’t mean to push her out.”  
“Well you need to tell her this not us Harry. She loves you so much.” Lindz said.  
“I will but not now. I need to go somewhere. Will you tell Karen for me I love her but I’ve nipped out somewhere.”  
“Why can’t you tell her yourself?” Tom asked.  
“Err… it’s kinda a emergency and important.”  
“What is?” Danny questioned.  
Harry looked at them as too answer that but stopped himself, “I can’t. Not yet… I need to find out myself.”  
And Harry ran out.  
“I wonder what’s up with Harry?” Tom asked.  
Danny shrugged his shoulders, “What can it be to be an emergency?”  
“He normally tell us everything.” Dougie answered.  
Lindz looked angry and upset. Tom noticed this. He wrapped his arms around her.  
“Are you alright babes?”  
“No I’m not. Can’t believe Harry won’t tell Karen. If he is hurting her I will kill him I mean it!”  
“Sis I’m sure he has a very good reason about all of this.” Danny said comforting his sister.  
How Danny was so right on that one.

Harry got out the car, locked the door and looked up at the door. He had finally made it to the doctors. He was totally bricking it, totally scared about the test results.  
He opened the door and walked in, everyone in the waiting room stopped and looked at him. He heard a few whispers but kept going to the reception desk.  
“Hi I’ve been told to come immediately to see Doctor Patterson. Name is Judd.”  
“Oh yeah Mr Judd he did leave a message for us. Give us a second.”  
The receptionist got on the phone and rang the doctor.  
“Yeah its okay for you to go through now.”  
“Err.. Thanks.” Harry said and he walked through to the doctors door. He looked at it with Dr. Patterson on the front. He raised his hand to knock on the door. For some reason he didn’t want to go through in case he didn’t get the test results he wanted. But he knew he had to find out. He knocked on the door once. The doctor shouted come in and in went Harry.  
He sat on the chair opposite the doctor and looked at him in the face. He noticed the doctor was holding a brown envelope with ‘Harry Judd’ printed on it. Harry gulped.  
“So… what’s the results like doctor?”  
Doctor cleared his throat. Harry gulped, that’s normally not a good sign.  
“Well Mr Judd your results came in this morning… and it shows that you are possible… but only a small chance.”  
“How small?” Harry was shaking.  
“About 20% chance. I’m sorry Mr Judd. There are options if you ever want to consider them.”  
Harry held his down in his hands, then looked up at the doctor.  
“No it’s okay. Thanks for telling me anyways.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
And Harry walked out of the doctors room. As he walked out of the doctors surgery, he got to the car and broke down in tears.  
What could possibly be wrong with Harry? What does he have a small chance of?


	15. Chapter 15

Karen was sat on the bench crying her heart out. She loves Harry so much it hurts her to think she was losing him. What has she done wrong for Harry to distant himself from her?  
She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
It was Peri. Peri sat next to Karen and wrapped her arms around her.  
“What’s wrong chuck?”  
Karen shrugged her shoulders, “I have no idea. We were okay up until a few weeks ago. I don’t know what has changed at all.”  
“Have you tried talking to him?”  
Karen nodded, “I have tried but he seems to change the subject.”  
“I think you need to try again. Try and talk to him see where you stand chuck. This isn’t fair on you.”  
Just then Karen’s phone rang. It was Harry on caller ID.  
“Answer it chuck.”

“Hello?”  
“Hey babes are you alright?”  
“I think we need to talk Harry.”  
“We do babes. Don’t worry it not you at all. I love you so much…”  
“Then why am I being treated like shit all of a sudden?”  
“Well if we meet up somewhere private I can explain babes. There’s something I need to tell you but not over the phone.”  
“Well okay. I’m near the Starbucks if you wanna meet up there?”  
“Yeah that would be great. See you in 15 minutes babes. Love you Karen.”  
“Love you too.”  
Karen looked at Peri, “He wants to talk in private… is it…”  
Peri interrupted her, “Say no more. I’ll go now and ring Danny to see where the others have gone. If you need me you know where I am chuck.”  
“Thanks.”  
Peri hugged Karen and went off to find the others.

Peri found the others in a games shop where Nikki was the first one to spot her.  
“Hey Peri we’re over here.”  
Peri came over to find Danny and Tom playing on a new racing game for the Xbox. The others were stood around.  
“How’s Karen?” Nikki asked.  
“Upset but who can blame her. Harry has just rang her to meet up in private to talk.”  
“I hope he’s gonna sort it all out. I would hate for Karen to get hurt.” Lindz replied.  
Peri nodded, “I agree but what’s doing my head in is why has he been like this?”  
Just then Danny’s phone started to ring… he left it ringing and ringing until he finished the game off, which he lost to Tom.  
He checked to see who rang him when he went white in the face.  
“Babes what’s up?” Peri asked Danny.  
Danny looked up, “It was Lauren. What does she want now?”  
Suddenly he got a text saying he had a voicemail so he accepted and was diverted to his voicemail. His jaw dropped even more and he started to shake.

“Danny sorry to bother you like this. It’s Lauren. Just had to ring you… Little Daniel has been rushed into hospital. We don’t know what’s wrong with him but he is in serious danger. He’s been taken to Hope Hospital in Manchester. I thought I’d let you know saying you’re his dad. Ring me when you get this.”

“Dude what’s the matter?” Dougie asked concerned about the way his mate looked.  
Danny didn’t respond.  
“Bro what is it?”  
Danny looked up, “Daniel’s been taken to hospital… he is in serious danger.”  
Tom grabbed hold of his keys out of his pocket and turned to Danny.  
“Come on… I’ll take you to him okay?”  
Danny nodded, “Thanks dude.”  
Danny started to walk off when he was held back. It was Peri.  
“I’m coming with you.”  
“Are you sure?” Danny said with a slight smile.  
Peri nodded, “We’re in this together remember?”  
Danny smiled and took Peri’s hand.  
Lindz grabbed hold of her brother and gave him a big hug, “Let us know okay? You know we’re here for you.”  
Danny kissed Lindz on the cheek, “Thanks sis.”  
And with that Dougie, Nikki and Lindz let them leave.

Karen was shaking with the cold and also shaking because she was nervous. She had no idea what Harry wanted to say to her. Nor did she know where her relationship with Harry was going. She sat outside of Starbucks with a cappuccino in her hand waiting patiently. Harry said he would be there in 15 minutes, that was half an hour ago. She was thinking maybe Harry didn’t want this relationship to work after all. She then got a warm feeling around her when a hand touched her neck. She turned around to be faced by Harry.  
“Hey babes I’m sorry I’m late. Traffic was bad.” Harry said kissing Karen on the cheek. Some reason this made Karen’s stomach turn.  
“What do you wanna talk about? Is it us?”  
Harry stared into Karen’s eyes, he knew she had been crying. He took her hand.  
“Well… it kinda involves us. But it isn’t about us.”  
Karen was confused, “I don’t understand.”  
“Please not here, lets go for a drive somewhere. There’s too many people here.”  
So Karen and Harry got into the car and went for a drive. Both of them drove in silence. They came to a park and sat next to a beautiful lake.

“Please Harry I can’t stand this anymore. I need to know where I stand.”  
Harry gulped, “ Karen remember when I started to go a bit distant with you and everyone else?”  
Karen nodded.  
“Well I went to have some tests done a few weeks ago. And it’s been playing on my mind.”  
“Oh god you’ve caught something haven’t you and you’ve past it on to me.”  
“Karen it’s nothing like that. I went to have a tests because of the whole situation lately and I went to get my results today.”  
“And.”  
“Well we’re in for a rough road.”  
Karen looked up at Harry and looked shock.  
“What do you mean? In for a rough road? Are you ill babes?”  
Harry shook his head, “No I’m not ill. We’re in for a rough road because it’s gonna be hard for me to give you children.”  
Karen stopped breathing for a minute, “What? Is this what all this was about?”  
Harry nodded, “I’m sorry I know I should’ve asked you and told you but since that night at the back of the club… when the condom spilt and you never became pregnant, well it got worried and I had to go and get it checked out. And I found out I have 20% change of having children of my own.”  
Karen sat closer to Harry and hugged him, “We will get through this together babes. There is always other options whenever we do decide to have children. We are still young… it’s too early thinking about stuff like that.”  
“I’m sorry Karen. Do you forgive me?”  
“Of course I do. I’m just glad you told me before it got out of hand.”  
Harry hugged Karen and kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

At the hospital Lauren is waiting patiently outside her son’s room sobbing her heart. She then hears running down the corridor. She looks up and sees Danny running towards. Peri and Tom quickly walked behind.  
Lauren jumps up and hugs Danny, “I’m glad you’re here Danny. I’m sorry I didn’t know who to ring.”  
Danny hugs back, “It’s okay Lauren he is our son.”  
Just the words made Peri’s heart fall. the one thing she would love to have his Danny’s child.  
Danny broke away from the hug knowing Peri looked hurt and looked at Lauren, “What have they said?”  
“That’s the thing they haven’t said anything yet. They haven’t been out to talk to me. They’ve done tests on Daniel but that’s it.”  
Danny looked quite angry the fact they hadn’t told them what was going on with little Daniel. He looked everywhere to see if he could find a doctor when Tom touched his shoulder.  
“Mate are you alright for me to go back to the others?”  
Danny nodded, “Yeah no worries. Thanks Tom for the lift.”  
“No problem. Just ring me or Lindz for any news okay?”  
“Okay Tom.”  
And with that Tom departed to go back to the others.  
As they waited and waited for what seemed like forever, a doctor came out of the room and looked at Lauren.  
“Can you follow me please?”  
So Danny, Lauren and Peri followed the doctor to a relative’s room. Danny felt his heart thumping really hard.  
The doctor closed the door behind them when they got in.  
“What’s the problem doctor?” Danny asked quite scared. He didn’t want it to be bad news.  
The doctor cleared his throat, “I’m afraid it’s bad news. Daniel has contracted a blood infection. The infection is attacking his red blood cells and we need to do a emergency blood transfusion.”  
Danny stood up, “I’ll do it. I’m his dad, I’ll help out!”  
“Are you sure Danny?”  
Danny looked at Lauren, “Of course don’t be stupid. I’m not gonna let my son die.”  
“Very well then. If you would like to follow me Mr?”  
“Danny Jones.”  
“Right Mr Jones please come this way.”  
Danny turned to Peri and kissed her before he followed the doctor. The doctor took him to a room where he was sat on a chair and they took blood from Danny.

Tom got back to the others where Lindz hugged him.  
“How are they?” Lindz asked.  
“There isn’t any news. We got there and they hadn’t told Lauren anything. I think that’s bang out of order to be honest.”  
“Of course it is. I mean that is Lauren’s son and they haven’t told them anything.” Dougie replied.  
“Well I told Danny to ring you if there’s any news.” Tom said to Lindz. Lindz nodded and kissed Tom.  
Just then Harry and Karen walked in. everyone looked at them.  
“Nice of you to pop in. where have you been?” Nikki asked.  
“Oh…we’ve been talking. Sorry. Have we missed anything?” Karen asked.  
Lindz answered, “A lot. Danny and Peri have gone to the hospital because little Daniel has been rushed in. we are waiting for Danny to ring us for any news now.”  
“Bloody hell I hope he is alright.” Harry said thinking about what he and Karen have just been talking about.  
Just then Lindz’s phone went off. She excused herself from the others and went to answer it.

“Hello?”  
“Lindz it’s Peri.”  
“Hey Peri any news?”  
“Well they’ve said Daniel has a blood infection so Danny’s gone and had some blood taken out to help with the transfusion but that’s all we know.”  
“Okay thanks for letting us know. Keep us posted and make sure Danny is alright after the blood tests.”  
“Yeah okay. Why look after him?”  
“Well he gets quite faint.”  
“Okay chick.”

Lindz went back to the others and explained the whole situation to the group.  
“I hope Danny is alright. It’s hard to find out he is a dad but having to help save his life will be nerve wrecking.” Karen said.  
“I hope he is okay too… and he doesn’t go into his panic attacks.” Lindz said.  
Dougie looked at her, “Panic attacks? I never knew he suffered from them.”  
“Neither did I,” Tom said.  
Lindz looked at everyone, “Well he doesn’t want people to know that’s why. He suffered badly when he was a kid, but letting people know hurt his pride for some reason. You know what he’s like he’s very stubborn.”  
“Yeah he is that.” Everyone chuckled.

Back at the hospital Danny, Peri and Lauren waited for the results. Danny had been back in the room for about 20 minutes when the doctor came back in.  
“Err… Mr Jones?”  
“Yeah that’s me.” Danny looked up.  
“Can I have a word with you please?”  
Danny gulped. Is there something wrong? He thought. Danny got up and followed the doctor to the next room.  
“What’s up doctor?”  
“How can I put this?… You can’t help save little Daniel.”


	17. Chapter 17

Danny looked shocked, “Why?”  
“Your blood groups do not mixed… I’m afraid you are not his biological father.”  
Danny heart fell like a ton of bricks. He could feel his eyes filling up, he so wanted to be a dad.  
“Are you sure there doctor?”  
The doctor nodded, “I’m sorry but your blood group is O and little Daniel’s is A/B positive.”  
“Thank you doctor.”  
Danny walked out of the room and back where Lauren and Peri were. He stood over Lauren and gave her daggers.  
“What’s up babes?” Peri asked looking quite concern about Danny.  
Danny then sat down with his head in his hands, “Why? How could you do this Lauren?”  
“What’s up Danny?” Peri asked.  
“Daniel… isn’t my son.”  
Lauren looked shocked, “What? Are you sure?”  
“That is what the doctor has told me now. Our blood do not match.”  
“Danny I didn’t know I’m sorry.” Lauren looked down at the floor.  
Danny stood up and looked angry. As he got up he felt a bit dizzy. He rubbed his face with his hands.  
“Babes??? Are you…”  
And just then Danny felt to the floor, he had fainted.  
The doctors had to come in and rush him off to a ward. Peri was sobbing her heart out.  
She managed to calm down and turned to Lauren, “Did you know?”  
“No I didn’t Peri otherwise I wouldn’t have said he was the dad. I’m sorry.”  
“Well there is only one other person and we all know who that is don’t we?”  
“Yeah.” Lauren gulped and cried to herself.

Everybody else was having a laugh, talking about the show so far and totally forgetting the time. It was about 3pm and it was there last show date tonight. Lindz got a phone call again…  
“Hello?”  
“It’s Peri… look no time to explain we need Dougie here as soon as possible and Danny has collapsed.”  
“Is Danny okay?” Lindz asked scared to death. Tom looked at her.  
“He just fainted. Look I need Dougie here now. Catch ya laters.”

“Who was that?” Tom asked. Lindz was shaking and he was quite concerned.  
“That was Peri. Danny’s collapsed.”  
“What?” Dougie stood up, “Is he alright?”  
“She said he’s fine.”  
“What’s up Lindz? You look scared.” Harry asked.  
Lindz gulped, “Well Peri also said we need to get there as soon as possible as they need Dougie.”  
“What do they need me for?” Dougie looked at Lindz scared.  
Tom and Lindz looked at each other knowing why they need him but couldn’t bring themselves to say it.  
“I don’t know she didn’t say Dougie. Come on guys we need to go now.”  
And so Tom rushed for his keys and they went to the hospital.

Lauren and Peri were stood in the corridor, Lauren looking at little Daniel and Peri looking at Danny. Danny was attached to a drip. The doctor explained that he had a mild blackout due to dehydration and shock triggered it off. Peri looked over her shoulder to see the others walking through the door. Lindz ran over to Peri and hugged her sobbing.  
“How’s Danny?” Lindz said.  
“He’s okay. He is on a drip but he’s fine. The blackout was caused by dehydration.”  
“And how are you?” Tom said Peri.  
“Getting there. I didn’t expect him to fall like that. He just stood up and went.”  
They were all stood there talking when Dougie interrupted.  
“Why do you need me?”  
Everyone turned around. Peri looked at Lindz.  
“You didn’t tell him?”  
“You didn’t tell me anything.”  
“But surely you know why? Peri asked.  
Lindz replied, “I do but if I had said anything then he wouldn’t have turned up.”  
“ TELL ME WHAT?” Dougie shouted.  
Lauren sighed, “You’re Daniel’s dad.”  
Dougie gulped, “What? I can’t be. Danny is.”  
Peri shook her head, “No he isn’t. Their blood do not match together.”  
“That would have caused my brother to faint then. Such a shock like that…”  
Lindz was fuming, her anger was turning towards Lauren. She couldn’t keep control and she just had the urge.  
BANG!  
Lauren was smacked to the floor. When she looked up she saw Tom holding on to Lindz keeping her away from Lauren.  
“Err… some help here please. Lindz is very strong for me.”  
Dougie and Harry had to pull Lindz further away. Karen and Nikki helped Lauren up.  
“You fucking bitch!”  
“Lindz calm down,” Tom said to her. Lindz looked at Tom.  
“Calm down? This bitch made my brother believe he was the father when after all of this he isn’t. Because of this you guys will have to fucking cancel your show tonight.”  
“Oh shit I had totally forgotten about that. What time is it now?” Harry asked.  
“It’s 5pm.” Nikki said checking her watch.  
After a few minutes of thinking Tom came up with an idea, “No we don’t.”  
Everyone looked at him, “How can we do the gig tonight Tom? Danny is unconscious.”  
“I know someone who can fill in for him.”  
“And who is that?” Lindz asked.  
Tom looked directly at her. Lindz shook her head, “No way! I can’t play Danny’s guitar! I can only play left handed guitars!”  
“That’s perfect!” Dougie jumped up.  
“No it’s not Dougie.”  
“Yeah it is I mean Tom, you can change the acoustic ones over right?”, Tom nodded, “And we can sort something out for electric.”  
“I’ve already got your birthday present in the tour bus babes.” Tom said looking at Lindz, “You can use that!”  
Lindz looked shocked, “You got me a guitar?”  
Tom smiled and nodded, “Yep a electric one. The one you’ve always wanted!”  
“Well err…,” Lindz at Harry, Tom and Dougie, “Oh go on then… I’ll do it”  
“Yeah nice one Lindz” Harry said.

Just then the doctor came up to them.  
“Have we got the right candidate now?”  
“Yeah we have,” Dougie gulped, “I’m here.”  
“Please come with me.”  
Dougie looked at Nikki and kissed her.  
‘I’m sorry babes’ Dougie whispered in her ear.  
‘It’s okay.’ Nikki replied.  
So Dougie went to get his blood checked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was waiting to see if Dougie was a blood match to little Daniel. Lindz was still fuming towards Lauren. She saw something about Lauren others couldn’t see.  
“I honestly didn’t know you lot,” Lauren said acting a bit shifty.  
“But you must have known if you used protection with Dougie or not.” Karen said.  
“I thought I had.”  
“Come on Lauren. You either did or didn’t.” Harry said.  
Lauren looked more shifty, “Well I didn’t then.”  
Lindz sniggered.  
“What’s wrong babes?” Tom asked Lindz holding her. He could tell when Lindz is upset or angry.  
“I find all this funny.”  
“How can you say that?” Tom said.  
“The fact that she has you all fooled. It’s comical.”  
“What do you chick?” Nikki said.  
Tom started to noticed Lauren’s shiftiness.  
Lindz looked up, “I mean do you really think you can con us Lauren?”  
“What are you on about Lindz?” Lauren asked.  
“O come on Lauren. I’ve known you too long to not notice. You knew didn’t you?”  
“Knew what?”  
“For fucks sake Lauren. You knew Danny wasn’t the father!”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Yeah you did. I can see right through you, I know you. You haven’t really given up on Danny and you was hoping to be reunited with him even after all these years.”  
“No I didn’t.” Lauren started to shake. Peri noticed and the others started to notice that maybe Lindz was right.  
“Hang on… you wanted him back even after doing what you did and you know the only thing that would probably get you two back together would to pull this stupid scam to say that Danny was the dad. You know Danny loves to be a dad someday and that was his weakness.”  
“Lindz…” Peri started off. Lindz interrupted her.  
“Wait Peri,” Lindz turned back to Lauren, “And then when you noticed Danny back in Manchester you were happy. But then you saw he had moved on without you and is with Peri so you wanted to ruin him by saying your child was Danny’s didn’t ya? The only problem is the whole plan backfired on you…”  
Peri looked at Lauren, “Is this true?”  
Lauren looked at everyone… took a long sighed… looked up at the ceiling then started to cry in her hands.  
“And again you start on the crying game… Remember last time you did that? Danny left ya!” Lindz said.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Peri was fuming, “So you tried to split me and Danny up? All because you hated to see the sight of him being happy.”  
Lauren sobbed more and nodded.  
“You can stop the crying Lauren. No one is happy with you so no one will give you any sympathy.”  
“I’m sorry guys…”  
Tom answered, “How could you do this? I mean how could you lie like that to Danny? You’ve ruined him by doing this. And now you’ve jeopardise tonight’s show.”  
“Not to mention you’ve broke that trust with Dougie and Nikki now.”  
“Look it’s okay you guys…” Nikki said, “This all happened in the past. Dougie wasn’t meant to know was he?”  
“True but still you not upset?” Karen asked.  
“It has hurt me yeah… the fact he is a dad… but I’ll cope with it. We are getting married still!”

Just then Dougie walked back into the room, gob smacked and in shock.  
“Doug what’s up?” Harry asked looking up at his mate.  
Dougie gulped, “It’s not me.”  
Everyone looked at each other. Lauren sat there with frozen eyes.  
“What do you mean Doug?” Tom asked.  
“I’m not the dad… it’s someone else!”  
Lauren quickly stood up and ran out of the room crying…


	19. Chapter 19

“I’ll kill her!”  
Tom jumped up to stop Lindz.  
“Babes leave her… she’s not worth it.”  
“I know she was evil but this is beyond the joke now.” Lindz bellowed. Tom quickly wrap his arms around her to calm her down. She wasn’t the only one who was fuming- Peri was too.  
“How dare does she do this to us all? I mean Danny’s isn’t the dad and neither is Dougie. So who is it?”  
There was a long silence, no one had any ideas what to say.  
“Who else has shagged her?” Lindz blurted out.  
Everyone looked at her.  
“What? She’s shagged half of you guys, how do we not know she shagged Tom and Harry!”  
“BABES!!!” Tom let go of Lindz, “How can you say that? I never touched the girl.”  
“Sorry Tom but I’m not the only one thinking of it.”  
“Who else is?”  
No one answered, “Okay I guess its only me then,” Lindz said.  
“But Lindz…”  
Just then the door opened and it was the doctor.  
“Just to let you know, Mr Jones has woken up.”  
Lindz and Peri quickly stood up, followed by the others and followed the doctor to where Danny was. Danny looked groggy and had no idea where he was.  
“What am I doing here?” Danny asked.  
“It’s okay bro… you blacked out. You’re in the hospital.”  
Danny rolled his eyes, “Err… what time is it?”  
“Err… shit! It’s 7pm. We need to get going guys.” Harry said.  
Danny answered, “Let’s go then.” And he started to sit up.  
“Where are you going?” Peri said holding him back down.  
“We have a gig… I’ve gotta go. Babes I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not Danny. It’s okay everything’s been sorted for tonight.”  
“Huh?” Danny was confused.  
“Yeah Lindz is replacing you for tonight,” Nikki said.  
Danny looked at Lindz and smiled, “Are you sure sis?”  
“No but I’ll do it,” Lindz chuckled, “Well we best be going. See you later bro.”  
And Lindz hugged Danny. Tom, Harry and Dougie followed. Nikki and Karen decided to stay with Peri and Danny.

They got to the arena just in time to set everything up.  
“Tom???”  
“What babes?”  
“You haven’t sorted the acoustic out.” Lindz said panicking.  
“Don’t worry Neil is doing that as we speak.”  
Lindz smiled a bit. She was very nervous. She has never done this before, not really. She has played piano on stage with the guys before but never actually replaced one of them.  
“You guys ready?”  
Fletch and Tommy poked their heads around the door. The others looked at each other and agreed. Fletch then said they have told the fans that Danny won’t be here, which the fans didn’t like to hear. They all got ready and started to walk through the corridors to the door for the stage.  
Lindz grabbed hold of Tom’s hand, “I… don’t… think I can do this.”  
“Lindz babes you’ll be fine!”  
“Yeah you can’t back out on us now Lindz,” Harry said.  
Lindz gulped her hands trembling, her whole body trembling.

Back at the hospital Danny was starting to come round a bit more.  
“So what happened for me to get here?”  
Peri answered, “Well babes you were told Daniel isn’t your son and you kinda fainted.”  
“Stupid panic attacks!” Danny snapped, “Sorry babes if I scared you.”  
“You’re alright. You were dehydrated that is why you went.”  
Danny just looked at Peri and kissed her.  
“So who is the father?”  
“That’s the thing,” Karen said, “We don’t know.”  
Danny gave his typical confused look at them.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well when you found out you weren’t the dad, Peri rang Lindz to bring Dougie and it turns out he isn’t the dad either.”  
Danny muttered something under his breath and then shook his head.  
“The fucking bitch… wait till I see her. Where is she?”  
“We don’t know that either… when Dougie said it wasn’t him Lauren kinda ran off.”  
“Good riddance.” Danny replied.  
But it still went through his mind- ‘Who is the father then? Who else did she sleep with behind my back? Or after we split up?’  
They were having a good old natters when the nurse walked into the room.  
“Mr Jones… you’re ready to go home now.”  
Danny grinned ear to ear. He hated hospitals as he spent most of his childhood in them because of his panic attacks.  
“Cheers nurse!”  
Danny got up and got dressed. The nurse came back and took the drip out of his hand. She then took his blood pressure to see if he was alright to go home and he was.  
They started to walk out of the hospital when Danny said to Peri, “I wonder if we’ll be able to catch the last bit of the show!”  
“But you are not fully recovered. Are you sure you wanna go there?”  
Danny nodded, “Yeah. Can’t disappoint my fans can I?”


	20. Chapter 20

“Coz mine’s been ripped and torn apart…”  
McFLY were singing ‘The Last Song’ and it was Lindz’s part. She had enjoyed every minute of it and she got a nice warm welcome from the crowd.  
They didn’t know though that Danny was back stage.  
“Hey Danny thought you were ill!”  
“I am sorta. Just got out of the hospital. Hook me up to a mic now Fletch… let’s give the fans a shock,” Danny chuckled.  
So Fletch got him and mic and ear plugs which Danny plugged them in… he checked the mic and it was working…  
He could hear the lads and Lindz singing. He was filling up a bit.  
“What’s up babes?” Peri asked.  
“I’m so proud of my sister…” Danny smiled at her. He heard his ‘cue’ and so he went.

“One more song before I got to go….” Tom was singing… “From the very bottom of my soul…every single word and every note I’m pleading let me hear you sing it all once more…”  
And just as Lindz was about to sing she heard a voice she recognises…  
“One more song before I got to go…”  
The crowd went wild- it was Danny. Danny was walking from the top of the stage to the bottom waving at the fans… he then went and stood next to Lindz and hugged her.  
So they carried on singing the song until it had finished.  
“Hey Liverpool!!! How d’ya like my sister’s singing?” Danny addressed the crowd. He looked at her.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever said this to her but Lindz… I’m so proud of you!”  
Lindz could feel her eyes filling up… “Aww thanks bro. But no you‘ve never said that.”  
And Danny wrapped his arms around her.  
He then turned to address the fans again, “I think she should stay don’t you people!”  
And the crowd went mental screaming ‘yeah’ and so Lindz stayed to finish the show off alongside her brother.

The show had finished and they were all walking backstage to get to the tour bus when fans were shouting all their names. So the lads decided to meet the fans outside. Lindz, Peri, Nikki and Karen had all ran into the tour bus.  
Danny went over to a fan and signed her album cover. He then had his picture taken.  
“Where’s Lindz?”  
Danny looked at the fan, “Oh she’s gone into the bus.”  
“We want her here now.”  
“Well I don’t think she’ll come out. In fact if you all start chanting her name she may do!” Danny chuckled.  
“That was awesome dudes! Awesome gig to end the tour.” Karen said sweating in the bus.  
“Tell me about it. Lindz you were awesome!”  
“Thanks Nikki.”  
“No seriously you were.” Nikki said, “You should do that more often. You belonged up there.”  
Just then everything went quiet and they heard a chant going on outside.  
“What are they chanting?”  
Karen giggled, “They’re chanting for you Lindz!”  
Lindz looked shocked, “Get lost! Are you serious?”  
Peri listened, “Yeah they are shouting for you.”  
“Well… do you think I should go out there?”  
“Too right chuck… go and get your fame! You deserve it after all.”  
“Okies… wish me luck,” Lindz replied and the others wished her luck. She got to the bottom step of the bus and peeked out. She then walked out of the bus and ran over to Danny.  
“What the hell bro?”  
“Well they wanted you here so I got them chanting your name. Told them it would get you out.” Danny chuckled.  
Lindz hugged him and went to speak to some of the fans whilst the lads walked back on the bus. Fans wanted to take pictures of Danny and Lindz together, being twins after all- they looked similar! They had their picture taken for about 5 minutes and then said goodbye to the fans and got back on the bus.  
“That was mental!” Lindz said smiling.  
“Yeah… but you deserve it babes,” And Tom kissed her.  
“Yeah sis you rocked! Better than I could anyway,” Danny laughed.  
“I just can’t believe it’s all over dudes,” Peri said.  
Harry frowned, “I know I was having so much fun on this tour too.”  
Dougie agreed, “Yeah despite the events of earlier on today.”  
Danny sniggered, “I actually find it funny. Not me fainting of course… but Lauren I mean, how did she have us all fooled?”  
“She didn’t have us all fooled,” Tom said, “There was one who she didn’t fool.”  
“And who was that?” Danny asked.  
“Lindz! She knew what Lauren was up to. She gave her one hell of a smack though,” Karen giggled.  
Danny looked at Lindz in shock, “Seriously sis?”  
Lindz laughed and nodded, “Yeah I kinda did punch her.”  
“Punch her? Chuck you hit her to the ground.” Nikki sniggered.  
“Nice one sis.” Danny smiled.  
“I wonder where she is?” Karen asked.  
“Who cares? I mean she came here to ruin our lives and now it’s all backfired. She can’t bother us anymore.” Harry said.  
“Exactly Harry.” Nikki said.

~*A YEAR LATER*~

After all the heart ache and the drama… Lauren had not been in contact with Danny since the drama. Neither did they find out who the father was. But as a year goes by they knew who was gonna be a father- Danny and Tom. Peri was pregnant with Danny’s child and she was carrying a little boy whilst Lindz was carrying twins! Nikki and Dougie eventually got married after complications… which was an awesome ceremony. Harry and Karen got engaged and was planning on tying the knot in a few months time and a miracle happened between them- Karen has had her first child with Harry. A little girl- after trying all of two months. It obviously wasn’t gonna be a tough road for them after all.  
They were loving their lives and was hoping that no more skeletons would catch them up in later life to try and ruin them… again.


End file.
